When there is a meeting There is parting
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: Begitu banyak cerita cinta yang ditawarkan oleh sekelompok remaja ini. Masalah demi masalah mereka jalani dengan penuh taktik. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? RinLen KaitoMiku GakupoLuka MeikoAkaito
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :** Ini ceritanya LukaGaku! **L-U-K-A-G-A-K-U**. Emang banyak keterangan banyak soal cerita Rin, Miku, atau Meiko. Tapi ini cerita Luka~ _*Author disembelih*_

**Disclaimer! Dari dulu saya bilang saya disclaimer dari om yamaha. Oke? Sampai kapanpun... **

**om yamaha ga akan pernah memberikan vocaloid ke saya TT_TT**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Aku menunggumu tau…. Cepat pulang Gakupo bodoh'<strong>_

Pria berambut ungu itu menenggelamkan ponselnya dalam genggaman tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sedikit mengeluarkan air mata akan itu.

* * *

><p>"Luka-san!" Rin mendaratkan kedua tangannya di bahu Luka.<p>

Gadis yang di maksud Rin sedikit terkejut karena gadis itu sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sering dilakukan semua orang. Melamun.

"Kenapa Rin?"

"Kau beda Luka, semakin pendiam semenjak kejadian seminggu yang lalu,"

Luka mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Ia memutuskan suatu hubungan dengan seseorang yang sejak SMP sangat berarti bagi Luka. Namun perasaan selama 4 tahun itu kandas begitu saja. Luka merasa ketidakcocokan dan alasan tepat untuk melakukan itu ketimbang menyakiti pria itu lebih lama dengan kebohongan perasaannya.

"Luka, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Rin membuyarkan lamunan Luka (lagi)

Luka mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu Miku dan Meiko menghampiri mereka (Luka dan Rin)

"Luka-san~" Miku memeluk Luka lalu melepas nya lagi, 'hanya' sebagai salam saja.

"Eh bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Sudah lama loh kita tidak makan bersama karena sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing," ajak Meiko.

"Setuju!" Rin tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya 4 gadis yang 'berbeda' karakter namun tetap jadi satu sahabat itu pergi ke kantin dan duduk disebuah tempat yang menurut mereka asik di kantin itu. Lalu memesan makanan.

"Makin hari ia makin mempesona saja orang itu," Rin bergumam dan hanya ketiga sahabatnya yang mendengarnya.

"Siapa?" Miku melirik Rin lalu menelusuri kepada siapakah pandangannya jatuh.

Len.

"Astaga, Rin jangan-jangan!" Miku heboh sendiri

"Miku, be calm please," Luka menopang kepalanya di lengan yang ia bentuk seperti segitiga terbalik.

Miku sedikit tenang lalu menghela napas.

"Kau yakin terpesona oleh orang itu Rin?"

"Hm….mmm," Rin mengangguk layaknya orang dihipnotis.

Meiko geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebagai seorang playgirl sejati, aku hanya memberi tahumu, dia itu berbahaya, sebelum kau menemukan titik lemahnya,"

"Ehh? Meiko-san apa maksudmu?" Rin terbelalak.

"Yaaaaa, dia itu seperti itu pasti karena ada sebabnya kan? Kalau aku pribadi sih, kalian tahu kenapa aku jadi seperti ini," ucap Meiko tersenyum miring. Meiko memang langsung menjadi playgirl semenjak kelas 1 SMA karena masalah yang hanya Luka,Rin,dan Miku saja yang tahu di sekolah ini. Yaitu orang tuanya yang sudah lama berpisah.

"Jadi, aku harus mencari tahu dulu? Ah, susah sekali sih,"

"Cinta itu butuh perjuangan," tambah Miku

"Cinta itu membingungkan," Luka tersenyum miring.

"Intinya tidak mudah," Meiko menarik kesimpulan.

BLETAK!

Sebuah bola mengenai meja mereka. Otomatis Luka yang sedang bersandar santai pada tangannya sendiri kaget.

"..rghhhh bola siapa ini?" Luka bangkit lalu melempar bola ke arah lapangan serbaguna yang terhampar di depan kantin. Seorang siswa berambut ungu mengambil bola itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," teriak siswa itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan sang peminta maaf, Luka langsung duduk kembali.

"Eh, kok aku jarang lihat anak itu sih? Bahkan mungkin aku pikir aku baru melihatnya," Meiko mengamati siswa itu sambil menyeruput soft drinknya.

"Errrrr mana aku tahu," Luka mengangkat bahu.

Sementara beberapa meja masih mengamati meja Luka dkk. Contohnya saja Len.

Tiba-tiba Rin melihat Len sedang memandang ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke mejanya. Ia langsung salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah.

"Sstt, Dell, dia itu siapa?" Len berbisik ke temannya, siswa berambut putih dengan mata merah terang.

"Oh, itu Rin. Dia mirip ya denganmu,"

"Mungkin kami jodoh, atau mungkin dia adalah korbanku selanjutnya," kikik Len.

Rin yang merasa dibicarakan langsung tersipu.

"Tuh, sepertinya dia tertarik padamu," kata Dell sambil curi-curi pandang ke Rin namun ia tetap sedikit fokus pada Haku yang sedang bicara di sampingnya.

"Ah, baguslah, aku sudah beberapa hari ini butuh mainan baru," Len tersenyum.

"Beberapa hari? Kemarin saja kau baru menghabisi 'harta' yang dimiliki Teto,"

Ya tepatnya kemarin Teto menjadi korban ketidak tanggung jawaban dari Len. Itu sebabnya hari ini ia tidak terlihat masuk sekolah. Karena setiap siswi yang pernah Len jadikan 'korban'-nya itu pasti tidak akan masuk sekolah pada hari berikutnya.

"Rin, sepertinya ada yang mulai mengamatimu," ucap Miku dengan suaranya yang dikecilkan.

"Eh iya, ia seperti menjadikanmu target," Meiko curi pandang secara diam-diam ke Len.

Rin hanya diam.

'_Target? Dia pikir aku targetnya? Enak saja!'_

"Itadakimasu~" Miku membuka salam makan untuk semuanya, karena pelayan kantin baru saja mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

* * *

><p>Luka duduk di depan bangku koridor laboratorium dan beberapa ruangan praktek khusus, seperti musik, atau yang lainnya. Ia menunggu Gumi yang ingin pulang bersamanya. Kebetulan kelas Gumi di atas, jadi ia lebih baik menunggu di lantai 1.<p>

Luka mendengar suara piano yang indah dari ruang musik. Ia mengintip dan mendapati sosok yang tadi menendang bola kearahnya, lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja, sedang bermain musik dengan alunan yang sangat rapi dan indah. Beberapa saat setelah ia terpukau, ia sadar bahwa orang itu bisa saja menyadari Luka sedang mengintip. Untuk itu gadis berambut pink itu langsung duduk kembali di bangku yang tadi ia duduki.

"Luka-san!" Gumi berteriak sambil menuruni tangga.

Teriakan Gumi membuat permainan piano berhenti, siswa itupun keluar ruang musik dan melihat keluar kelas.

"Hei Gumi-san, sudah selesai?" tanya Luka.

"He-eh, eh iya kau tidak pulang bersama Rin-san, Miku-san, dan Meiko-san?" tanya Gumi balik.

"Oh itu, mereka harus ikut ekskul mereka masing-masing, kebetulan aku lebih suka bermain biola,"

"Hey, Luka?" sapa siswa berambut ungu itu sok kenal.

Luka dan Gumi menoleh.

"Eh, kau siapa?" Gumi mengamati siswa itu.

"Aku Gakupo Kamui, murid pindahan, baru beberapa hari yang lalu," jelas siswa itu.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Luka melirik tajam siswa itu. Gakupo.

"Yaaa tadi aku mendengar temanmu ini memanggilmu Luka," Gakupo tertawa kecil. Gumi ikut tertawa namun Luka hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Eh iya, kau siapa?" Gakupo menyodorkan tangan pada Gumi.

"Aku Gumi,"

"Oh Gumi, Luka, ya aku tahu hahahaha,"

"Ya, sebelumnya kau tidak tahu kan?" Luka melipat tangannya di dada.

"Eh iya, kalian mau pulang bersamaku tidak?Aku akan mengatar kalian," tawar Gakupo.

"Ti...," belum sempat Luka menolak.

"Mau, ayo Luka, jarang-jarang loh dapat tumpangan seperti ini," Gumi menggandeng lengan temannya itu. Luka hanya menghela napas.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya sore itu mereka pulang bersama diantar Gakupo dengan mobilnya.<p>

Sampai di depan rumah Gumi.

"Arigatou Gakupo-kun. Kau mau mampir dulu?" Gumi membungkuk sambil melongokkan kepalanya di kaca mobil.

Gakupo tersenyum. "Ah tidak, pemberhentian selanjutnya sudah menunggu," jawab Gakupo sambil menoleh ke arah Luka di jok belakang.

Gumi tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, hati-hati ya kalian,"

Mobil Gakupo melaju menuju rumah penumpang selanjutnya. Luka.

"Soal yang tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf ya," Gakupo menatap Luka lewat spion dalam mobilnya.

Luka melirik ke arahnya. "Tentu saja, kalau kau sengaja, sudah ku habisi kau,"

Gakupo tertawa.

"Heh, sudah fokus saja pada jalan mu itu, aku tidak mau kenapa-napa sampai rumah nanti,"

"Ah, baiklah nyonya besar,"

Pipi Luka tersipu. Malu karena ia menumpang dan ia bahkan bertingkah bahwa Gakupo adalah supirnya.

Setelah sampai. Gakupo hendak keluar membukakan pintu untuk Luka.

"Eh, tidak usah, maaf aku bertingkah seakan-akan kau ini supirku tadi," ucap Luka dengan gaya cueknya.

"Yaaaa tidak apa-apa, kalau aku harus menjadi supir wanita secantik kau,"

Pipi Luka tambah merona. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih," Luka memperlihatkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Eh, maafkan aku yaaa, tolong jangan marah," Gakupo merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau mau mampir? Kau sudah tidak punya penumpang lagi," tawar Luka.

Gakupo tersenyum. "Apa kau mengizinkanku?"

Luka langsung balik badan."Ayo masuk,"

Gakupo mengikuti Luka dari belakang. Ia merasa tidak enak jika ia langsung ngeloyor pergi saja.

Saat Luka sedang membuat minum di dapur. Gakupo melirik dinding sekitar ruang tamu rumah Luka. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Luka masih bayi sedang menangis karena eskrimnya tumpah.

'_Bisa-bisanya orang tua manusia dingin ini memotret anaknya yang sedang menangis,'_ tawanya dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian Luka membawakan 2 gelas sirup berwarna merah.

"Ini, maaf menunggu lama," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan segelas sirup ke Gakupo. Lalu segelasnya lagi ia minum.

"Ng, Luka-san? Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Gakupo.

Setelah menyudahi acara minumnya,"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan namaku saja, tapi kebanyakan teman-teman di sekolah memanggilku seperti itu,"

"Oh, baiklah, aku panggil Luka-san saja,"

Luka tersenyum tipis.

"Ehh, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Gakupo memandang sebuah foto besar keluarga Luka. Disitu terdapat seorang pria yang berdiri disamping Luka, di belakang ibunda Luka.

"Itu siapa?"

Luka menoleh ke arah foto besar itu.

"Kakakku~" katanya dengan gaya seperti iklan shampoo di tv. _*author digebuk Luka*_

"Ehh, Luka, serius," Gakupo memandang serius foto itu.

"Iya memang benar, hanya saja dia sudah tidak ada," nada bicara Luka normal kembali.

"Astaga, maaf Luka... Tapi dia mirip sepertimu,"

Luka sweatdrop lalu tertawa. "Iya, tidak apa-apa kok hahahahaha baka, dia kan kakakku,"

Gakupo tersenyum melihat tawa Luka yang begitu nyaman ia pandangi. Luka hanya tersenyum lalu tersipu malu akan pandangan Gakupo terhadapnya.

"Dulu, aku pernah punya adik perempuan," Gakupo memulai cerita.

"Lalu?" bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Karena dia sakit kanker, aku harus rela melepasnya pergi terlebih dahulu," Gakupo tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, maaf Gakupo-kun, aku tidak bermaksud...,"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, itu sebabnya aku pindah sekolah disini, untuk merelakan ia pergi, dulu dia satu kelas di bawahku," jelas Gakupo lagi.

Luka menatap mata Gakupo. "Kau belum tahu ya, apa yang menimpa kakakku?"

"Memang apa?"

"Tangga," _BLETAK! *author digebuk Luka(LAGI)* _

"Maaf, authornya memang seperti itu, maksudku, kakakku itu kecelakaan motor, ia meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu," jelas Luka.

"Kita senasib ya...," Gakupo tersenyum tipis penuh arti kesedihan yang dalam.

Luka mengangguk.

"Ng, Luka, sepertinya aku pamit dulu... Sudah sore," Gakupo buru-buru meminum segelas sirup di meja yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

"Eh, yasudah lah...," Luka mengantar Gakupo sampai depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Konbanwa Luka-san," Gakupo tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dari mobil.

Luka membalas lambaian nya. Tiba-tiba pipinya merona. Lalu ia mengamati mobil Gakupo melaju hingga menghilang di tikungan depan kompleknya.

_'Eh, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sih? Sepertinya pengaruh orang itu begitu besar...' _pikir Luka. Lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuyarkan pikiran macam-macamnya dan bergegas menutup gerbang rumahnya. Karena malam mulai menjelang dan jalanan makin sepi.

* * *

><p>Author : Ini dia CHAPTER 1 ! Gue niat bikin fic ini panjang doooong!<p>

Luka : Sampe berapa chapter?

Author : Nah ntu diye gue kagak tau

Rin : Dari dulu kayaknya author sensitif banget sama perform Len lagu SPICE!

Len : Tau nih -_-" Jadiin aja playboy terusssss

Author : Ada saatnya ntar lo jadi orang baik. Diem aja deh ya! Liat chapter-chapter berikutnya

Luka : Kenapa ga sekarang aja tor?

Author : Ya, mengandung unsur rated T. Lagi puasa kayaknya kurang bagus buat bikin fic rated T

Meiko : Wess author tobat, terus kapan dilanjutin?

Author : Ntar abis lebaran paling, kalo gue berani ya bulan ini. Udah lo pada ngilang sana, gue duluan ya!*ngilang*

Meiko&Rin&Lem&Luka : RnR please~ Author kita butuh saran dan kritik... *ngilang tiba-tiba*


	2. Chapter 2

Haloooo author balik lagi nih buat nerusin chapter keduanya ^_^

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya yamaha bukan punya saya

* * *

><p>"Ohayou!" Rin berteriak memberi salam kepada Miku dan Luka yang kebetulan sedang duduk berdua saja membicarakan pelajaran.<p>

"Ohayou Rin-san," Miku tersenyum.

"Ohayou," Luka menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi ya, maaf...," ucap Rin sambil menyeret bangku dan bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Eh, yasudahlah, kalau kau Miku?" Luka melirik ke Miku.

"Emmm tidak kok, aku tidak ada urusan apa-apa, nanti kita pulang bersama ya Luka-san,"

Luka menganggguk.

"Aku hari ini ada latihan cheers, hebat kan?"

"Eh, sejak kapan kau ikut cheers Rin-san?" Miku melongo.

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, aku juga ingin mengembangkan rasa percaya diriku,"

Luka tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa Luka-san?"

"Nnnggg ini tadi ada teori yang membuatku tertawa," Luka mulai ngawur

Rin hanya memasang tampang cemberut.

Luka tertawa lagi.

"Yaampun Rin, tidak ada apa-apa kok,"

Rin tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian Meiko datang dan langsung menaruh tasnya di samping tas Rin.

"Huh, ada-ada saja deh," omel Meiko.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka

"Itu, mobilku dipakai Meito, grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Meiko mengebrak mejanya.

Rin dan Miku melongo.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaaaa kalian tahu kan? Kalau aku biasa pergi ke club sepulang sekolah nanti,"

"Ugh, aku kira kenapa,"

Meiko hanya bisa pasrah membatalkan acara nya ke club untuk hari ini.

* * *

><p>Saat bel pulang, semua murid yang tidak mengikuti ekskul hari itu bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan yang ikut ekskul... Kalian tahu kan.<p>

"Rin-san...," Miku menghampiri Rin yang sedang meletakkan seragam biasa nya ke loker.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku, Luka-san, dan Meiko-san pulang duluan ya,"

"Iya.. iyaa... aku kan sudah bilang," Rin tertawa kecil. Dari sudut lain sepasang mata yang warnanya mirip dengan Rin mengamati Rin dengan senyum liciknya.

"Hari ini kita naik apa ya? Aku malas menunggu bis," Meiko mengeluh.

"Errrrr kau ini, manja sekali sih," Luka memutar bola matanya. Tiba-tiba...

"Hai, kalian mau pulang bersamaku tidak?" tawar suara familiar di belakang pundak Luka.

"Eh, kau si anak baru itu kan?" Meiko menunjuk Gakupo sambil melotot.

"Oh! Kau yang kemarin melempar bola ke arah kami ya?" Miku bertolak pinggang.

Gakupo tersenyum malu.

"Maaf ya teman-teman, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, oh iya.. namaku...," belum sempat mengenalkan diri pada Meiko dan Miku...

"Ah sudahlah, ayo cepat antar kami,"Meiko langsung menarik tangan Gakupo dan menyuruhnya untuk membimbing mereka ke mobil Gakupo dan pastinya mengantar mereka pulang.

Meiko duduk di jok depan di samping Gakupo. Sedangkan Miku dan Luka duduk di jok belakang.

"Eh, kalian sudah makan siang belum?" tanya Gakupo sambil tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

"Beluum, kau mau traktir?" tanya Meiko tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

"Ah, kalau kalian mau, aku akan ajak kalian ke rumahku, aku janji kalian tidak akan kenapa-kenapa," ucap Gakupo.

"Eh, aku mau langsung pulang saja," ucap Luka.

Gakupo melirik gadis itu lewat spion dalam mobilnya.

"Kenapa Luka?" Meiko menoleh ke belakang.

"Yaaaa tidak apa-apa kok," Luka mengalihkan pandangan ke pemandangan di jalanan.

"Hmmm, aku ikut saja deh," ucap Miku.

"Ayo dong Luka," Meiko merengek.

"Huh, kau ini, seperti yang tidak bisa memasak saja,"

"Memang aku tidak bisa memasak...," Meiko tertawa.

Luka menghela napas. Sementara Gakupo masih mengamati gadis itu lewat spion dalam mobilnya. Menunggu respon Luka.

"Baiklah,"

"Asiiiiiik! Kita main ke rumah anak baru di sekolah," Meiko tertawa lebar.

Miku hanya tertawa kecil. Sementara pipi Luka justru sedikit merah karena Gakupo tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah," Gakupo menginjak gas lebih kuat agar mobilnya sedikit ngebut.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah Gakupo. Mereka tidak menyangka itu adalah rumah. Karena ukuran seperti itu bisa di bilang mansion mewah atau istana kecil bagi para presiden.<p>

"Gakupo... ini rumahmu?" tanya Meiko.

Gakupo hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia memarkir mobil di depan tangga pintu rumahnya. Rumah besar dengan tangga menuju pintu masuk dan halaman depan yang cukup luas. Cat putih rumah itu membuat kesan rumah semakin sangat mewah.

"Kalian ikuti aku ya," Gakupo tersenyum lalu memimpin jalan. Sementara Luka, Miku, dan Meiko berjalan beriringan. Setelah melewati beberapa pintu di koridor rumah Gakupo, mereka sampai di sebuah pintu yang ternyata adalah ruang makan. Ruang makan mewah yang terdiri dari beberapa kursi dan meja panjang yang terlihat cukup untuk memuat satu keluarga besar.

Miku, Luka, dan Meiko melotot.

"Kalian tunggu sini ya, aku harus ke dapur dulu, memberi tahu para pelayan,"

"Eh, baiklah,"

Akhirnya mereka mengambil posisi duduk yang menurut mereka masing-masing nyaman.

"Errrrrrgh kalau begini sih, tiap hari saja kita nebeng Gakupo," Meiko tertawa kecil.

"Dasar...," Luka hanya duduk dan melipat tangannya di dada. Sementara Miku mengamati atap ruangan itu. Gambar-gambar orang pada jaman victoria terlihat sangat menambah kemewahan ruangan itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Gakupo dan beberapa pelayannya datang.

"Ini dia," Gakupo membungkuk lalu memerintahkan pelayannya meletakan nampan nampan di atas meja makan.

"Lho? Cepat sekali," Meiko melotot.

"Ya, saat di perjalanan tadi, aku sempat mengirimkan pesan pada salah satu pelayanku agar membuatkan makanan untuk kalian,"

"Ah, jadi merepotkan," Luka melirik Gakupo.

"Tidak kok, aku justru senang bisa punya teman wanita seperti kalian," ia tersenyum manis. Senyum yang membuat Luka menunduk karena harus menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai merah padam.

Karena mereka makan dan berbincang-bincang panjang kali lebar, akhirnya mereka lupa waktu. Sudah 2 jam mereka singgah di rumah yang seperti istana itu.

"Ng, Gakupo, sepertinya kami mau pamit pulang,"

"Oh baiklah, ayo kuantar," Gakupo bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil kunci mobil di sakunya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa nih kami merepotkanmu terus?" tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja, aku kan yang menawarkan kalian untuk makan siang dan pulang bersma,"

"Hmmm yasudah lah," Miku tersenyum.

Meiko berjalan sedikit sempoyongan karena mencoba beberapa jenis minuman alkohol di rumah Gakupo. Apalagi saat tahu Gakupo punya beberapa koleksi anggur dari beberapa negara. Ia langsung melotot. Dan parahnya lagi, si tuan rumah mengizinkannya.

"Nghhhh, Luka... kau cantik yaaaa," Meiko menggandeng lengan Luka. Sementara Luka hanya berkespresi ogah-ogahan. Tapi karena melihat kondisi Meiko yang sudah setengah sadar itu, ia langsung menggandeng balik Meiko.

"Kalian sudah berapa tahun berteman?"

Miku berpikir sambil menghitung.

"Sekitar 4 sampai 5 tahunan lah," jawab Luka cepat.

"Wow, sudah selama itu ya? Tapi Meiko baru tahu kalau kau gadis cantik," ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum jahil ke Luka. Lagi-lagi Luka hanya menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan warna merah di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Miku berdering.

"Halo,"

'_Ha...halo Miku-san...'_ ucap suara di seberang.

"Rin? Ada apa?"

'_Mi...miku-san, boleh a..ku me..ngi..nap di.. dirumahmu?'_

"Lho? Memangnya ada apa?"

'_A...aku se..dang ingin m..enceritakan se..suatu,' _

"Tapi Rin, kau menangis ya? Silahkan saja, memang kau ada dimana?"

'_A..ku.. di.. sekolah,'_ tiba-tiba sambungan terputus.

"Ada apa Miku?" Luka mulai cemas.

"Itu, Rin.. sepertinya dia menangis, ia masih di sekolah sekarang,"

Luka melotot kaget. Ia melirik Gakupo.

"Aduh Meiko-san mabuk sih," Meiko menepuk dahinya.

"Hmm... disini siapa yang rumahnya dekat dengan Meiko?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku," jawab Miku.

"Nah, baiklah, kau antar Meiko pulang ya Miku, aku dan Luka akan menjemput Rin di sekolah," usul Gakupo.

Miku berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik Luka dan memasang ekspresi persetujuan dengan Luka.

"Yaya, baiklah aku akan menyusul Rin," ucap Luka. Akhirnya Gakupo memerintahkan seorang pelayannya mengantar Meiko dan Miku pulang ke rumah mereka. Sedangkan Gakupo bergegas mengantar Luka untuk menjemput Rin di sekolah.

"Luka-san, apa yang terjadi dengan temanmu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya tahu bahwa dia menangis,"

"Ah, baiklah...," Gakupo mempercepat laju mobilnya.

* * *

><p>Rin berdiri menggenggam erat tasnya. Ia masih berpakaian seragam cheerleaders. Matanya terlihat sembap dan sedikit merah. Pipinya pun terlihat sangat merah seperti demam.<p>

"Rin, aku duluan ya," ucap Miki. Salah seorang teman ekskul Rin. Rin tersenyum sambil menunduk.

"Eh Rin, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Miki.

"Eh tidak kok, aku hanya lelah menunggu Luka-san, ia bilang mau menjemputku,"

"Oh iya, baiklah... Dan eh iya, tadi aku bertemu Len di depan ruang peralatan olahraga...,"Miki mendekatkan dirinya ke Rin. Lalu berbisik.

"...ia bilang kau di panggil ke sana, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu," lanjut Miki.

Rin terdiam. Beku. Mendadak ia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

'_Astaga... ia masih di dalam da mencariku,'_ Rin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Eh sudah ya, aku duluan," Miki berlari meninggalkan Rin yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahan.

Rin menoleh ke belakang, ia tidak mau mendapati sosok Len melihatnya masih disini.

Tiba-tiba saat Rin bermaksud menoleh ke arah depan...

"Rin, kau kenapa?" Luka menghampiri Rin. Dibelakangnya menyusul Gakupo.

Rin langsung memeluk Luka.

"Ayo Luka, kita pergi, akan ku ceritakan semuanya nanti di rumah Miku,"

Akhirnya Gakupo bergegas menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengantar 2 gadis itu ke rumah Miku.

Sampai di depan rumah Miku. Luka menyuruh Rin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, karena ia hendak pamit dengan Gakupo.

"Gakupo-kun, terima kasih," Luka membungkuk lalu tersenyum kepada Gakupo.

Gakupo membalas senyuman Luka dari dalam mobil.

"Lain kali kalau butuh bantuan ku telepon saja ya," ucap Gakupo.

Luka tertawa kecil. "Bodoh, aku saja tidak tahu nomormu,"

Gakupo terdiam. Lalu tertawa.

"Oh iya aku lupa, baiklah... berapa nomor mu?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Luka tersenyum. "Google re kasu,"

Gakupo memasang mimik kecewa.

"Sudah-sudah, hari mulai gelap, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang," saran Luka.

Gakupo tersenyum lembut. "Kau jadi perhatian padaku ya,"

Luka membuat kepalan tangan. Menahan malu. Ia hendak memukul Gakupo. Namun mobil itu langsung melaju.

"GAKUPO BODOH!" teriak Luka. Ia lalu menyusul Rin untuk masuk ke rumah Miku.

Di dalam kamar Miku...

"Rin, kenapa kau menangis?"

"A...aku...dan... Len...," Rin tertunduk menahan tangis. Luka langsung memeluk Rin. Sementara Miku mengecek nomor ponsel dan mengiriminya pesan Meiko. Ia sangat tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini, ia butuh Meiko, sebenarnya Luka mungkin bisa membantu, namun Miku enggan membuat Luka mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

Ahoi semua! Sebelumnya terima kasih buat **Kumi-chan** yang udah jadi pembaca setia fic saya :')

wkwkwkwkkw

Author : RnR please. Mumpung lagi pada tidur, ga ada yang bangun nih anggota voca wkwkwk *berjalan menghilang di ujung jalan*


	3. Chapter 3

Haloooooooooo! Update kilat nih hahahahhahhahahahahaha author lagi ngantuk-ngantuknya sih sebenernya, tapi yaaaaa keinginan buat update fic tuh kuat banget, masa pas di kelas author ketawa-ketawa sendiri... gara-gara ngebayangin... *curhat* ah udahlah.

**DISCLAIMER! WARNING! VOCALOID ISN'T MINE!**

* * *

><p>Saat hendak mengirim pesan itu...<p>

"Oh iya! Meiko kan sedang mabuk," Miku menepuk dahi lagi.

Luka mendesah. Rin keluar dari pelukan Luka.

"Luka-san, boleh aku minta bantuan mu?" tanya Rin dengan lancar. Ia sudah berhenti terisak.

"Rin sayang, aku saja belum tahu apa masalamu," ucap Luka lembut.

**_Flashback_**

_Sebuah langkah kaki mengikuti Rin dari belakang menuju ruang peralatan olah raga. Rin hendak meletakkan beberapa pasang pom-pom milik temannya. Tiba-tiba setelah letakkan pom-pom itu pada sebuah lemari dan kemudian ditutupnya pintu lemari itu._

_BRAK!_

_Sepasang tangan jatuh di sisi kanan kiri Rin. Mengurungnya dalam kurungan tangan itu._

_Rin terbelalak ketika mendapati sosok yang tidak ia sangka akan ia lihat dekat sekali dengannya saat ini._

"_Ka..kau," Rin menatap sepasang mata berwarna biru muda terang itu. Len._

_Ia tersenyum melihat Rin yang kaget seperti itu._

"_Konbanwa Rin-san," ucapnya sambil sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rin. Rin tidak bisa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah orang di depannya karena tubuhnya sudah berbenturan dengan lemari di belakangnya._

"_Ma..mau apa kau?" Rin gagap sendiri. Ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Namun justru membuat Len semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rin. Hidung Len sudah menyentuh pipi kanan Rin._

"_Kau sudah tahu gosip tentangku kan?" bisik nya di telinga kanan Rin._

_Rin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia gemetar, takut, dan malu._

_Len menyentuh dagu Rin dengan tangan kanannya lalu membalikkan posisi wajah Rin tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Yap. Hidungnya menyentuh dahi Rin._

"_Aku selalu menginginkan wanita sepertimu," Len tersenyum lembut. Rin hanya menunduk. Namun tangan Len lagi-lagi menegakkan kepalanya. Ia bermaksud mencium bibir Rin. Namun._

_PLAK!_

"_Bodoh!" Rin mendorong Len sekuat tenaga lalu berlari keluar ruang peralatan olahraga. Matanya mengeluarkan banyak air mata._

**_End of flashback_**

"Kurang ajar sekali dia," Miku meremas seprainya.

"Iya... aku takut bertemu dengannya besok di sekolah," ucap Rin cemas.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh izin. Ia justru akan senang jika mendengarmu izin, ia akan merasa menang," cegah Luka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, kau pasti tahu maksudku Rin, coba pikirkan, beberapa gadis yang ia perlakukan seperti perlakuannya padamu, gadis-gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah setelah hari dimana Len memperlakukan mereka seperti itu, dan kau, harus masuk sekolah!" jelas Luka panjang kali lebar. Miku tidak menyangka Luka akan memberi nasihat seperti itu. Ia kira Luka justru akan bungkam karena masalah pria.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Rin.

Luka mengambil ponselnya. "Sekarang pukul 6.30. Mungkin Meiko sudah sadar," ucap Luka.

Miku mencoba mengirim sms ke Meiko.

10 menit kemudian, ada balasan dari sang pemilik nomor.

'_**Baiklah, tunggu ya honey bunny sweety,'**_

Miku menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ketiga gadis itu menunggu sekitar setengah jam akan kedatangan Meiko. Setelah yang ditunggu datang, Rin menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya dan meminta bantuan Meiko.

"Hmmmmm baiklah," Meiko tersenyum. Ia melirik ke Miku.

"Miku, kau ada pakaian yang cukup untuk Rin?" tanya Meiko.

Miku mengangguk.

Ternyata Meiko berusaha mengajak Rin untuk pergi ke sebuah club malam.

Luka dipaksa ikut Rin karena ia butuh dukungan sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun Miku menolak ikut karena kakaknya Mikuo ada dirumah, ia tidak bisa pergi bebas.

"Meiko, kau antar aku dulu ya kerumah, aku harus berganti pakaian,"

"Tidak usah Luka, aku punya beberapa pakaian di mobil, kau pakailah pakaian ku," ucap Meiko sambil menyetir mobilnya. Luka menghela napas dan mencari pakaian Meiko yang terlipat di sebuah tas yang cukup besar.

Di perjalanan, Luka menyempatkan diri untuk berganti pakaian. Rin hanya memandang hampa pemandangan di pinggir jalan dari dalam mobil. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Len berani melakukan itu kepadanya.

"Meiko-san," Rin menoleh ke arah Meiko.

"Hn?"

"Apa kira-kira Len bisa berubah?"

Meiko terdiam sesaat. "Tentu bisa, aku pun sepertinya sudah mulai berubah dan akan mencoba mencintai satu orang pria...hanya satu,"

Rin bernapas sedikit lega.

"Apa kau berniat membuatnya berubah?" tanya Luka sambil mengenakan rok jeans Meiko.

"Hmm... akan aku coba, entah kenapa aku memang marah, tapi aku kasihan padanya,"

Meiko tertawa. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta ya padanya,"

Rin tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah, dia orang pertama yang berani menyentuhku seperti itu,"

* * *

><p>Sampai di sebuah club yang cukup besar. Mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Kesan pertama jika orang memasuki tempat itu adalah bising.<p>

"Astaga, kita mau apa?" Rin tersentak. Luka tertawa kecil.

"Kau lihat apa yang Meiko lakukan dan tiru itu jika bertemu dengan Len, atau saat Len berusaha mendekatimu lagi," Luka membuntuti Meiko. Rin lalu mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang akhirnya hari ini impianku untuk datang ke club tercapai," Meiko setengah berteriak.

"Kau kan tiap hari ke sini," Luka melipat tangannya di dada.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria mendekati Meiko lalu merangkulnya seperti teman dekat. Bukan. Lebih.

"Luka-san, dia siapa?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang merangkul Meiko.

"Entahlah, akupun tidak mengenalnya," Luka mengangkat bahu.

Mereka mengamati kegiatan Meiko. Ia hanya tertawa dan orang itu mulai merangkul pinggang Meiko.

"Ah, kurang ajar sekali dia," bisik Rin pada Luka. Sementara Luka hanya tertawa.

Lalu terlihat Meiko mencium pipi orang itu dan pergi meninggalkannya dan menghampiri Luka dan Rin.

"Meiko-san, dia siapa? Pacarmu?"

Meiko tertawa. "Aku tidak punya pacar Rin,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya?"

"Hanya tanda sebagai 'maaf obrolan sudah selesai,' itu versi kerennya," jelas Meiko.

Luka hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau harus meniru gaya Luka, gayanya yang dingin dan tenang, aku yakin kau bisa," ucap Meiko.

Rin melotot kaget. Namun ia harus yakin.

"Hmmm baiklah, sekarang kita mau apa?"

Meiko tersenyum. Ia menarik Rin dan Luka ke sebuah sudut.

1 jam kemudian

"Hwaaaaaaaaaah, banyak sekali ikan tuna terbang di kepalaku," Luka bersandar di bahu Meiko. Ia mabuk.

"Ah, kau bercanda ya? Itu jeruk terbang tahu," Rin mengacungkan tunjuknya ke arah jidat Luka.

Meiko hanya tertawa bahagia. "Kalian lucu kalau seperti ini,"

"Huh, aku ini memang lucu tahu," Rin tersenyum seperti orang gila. Sementara Luka mengangkat kakinya dan menaikkannya ke atas meja dimana botol-botol minuman bergeletakkan.

Malam itu Meiko mengerjai mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, saat di sekolah. Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, dan Miku berdiri di depan kelas Luka,Miku, dan Meiko. Kebetulan mereka bertiga beserta Rin sekelas. Gakupo berbeda.<p>

"Kau apa-apaan sih! Membuatku muntah-muntah sepanjang malam tahu!" Luka mengomel ke Meiko.

"Lho, memangnya kau kenapa?" Gakupo melirik gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ahhh sudahlah, jangan di bahas, aku benar-benar muak dan mual," Luka duduk di lantai tanpa memedulikan murid-murid yang melihatnya aneh.

Gakupo mengikuti kegiatan Luka. Duduk sila.

"Heh, kalian jangan duduk di tengah jalan, menghalangi jalan tahu!"

Luka mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Meiko.

"Ini kan bukan di tengah jalan,"

"Iya sih... tapi...," Meiko menoleh ke arah lain. Ia melihat sosok Rin dengan rok yang lebih pendek dari biasannya. Lalu biasanya Rin selalu mengurai rambutnya, kini ia menggulungnya keatas seperti gaya Audrey Hepburn.

"Ohayou," sapanya.

Miku melongo. Meiko dan Luka tersenyum. Sementara Gakupo bingung.

"Ohayou, Rin...," balas Meiko, Luka, dan Miku.

"Ah iya, hajimemashite, watashiwa gakupo desu," Gakupo membungkuk. Rin tersenyum. Ia melirik Luka.

"Kau dan Luka mirip ya,"

Luka melirik Gakupo yang juga sedang melirik Luka.

Mereka blushing masal.

"Ehm... Rin-san, rokmu...," Miku memandangi Rin dari bawah ke atas.

Rin hanya tersenyum. Satu lengannya berada pada pinggangnya. Ia sedikit berpose.

"Changed is fun!"

"Eh, kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Rin.

"Kami menunggumu tahu! Kami cemas," ucap Miku.

"Yaaaa terutama aku," Meiko tertawa.

Rin tersenyum lalu memeluk Meiko.

"Terima kasih Meiko-san, pelajaran yang kau berikan kepadaku membuatku sadar, akan perubahan yang bisa membuat orang yang butuh perubahan," bisik Rin. Meski Meiko agak bingung dengan maksud kalimat yang Rin bisikkan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Douitashimashite,"

_KRIIIIING!_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Gakupo memisahkan diri dari 4 gadis itu.

"Eh, itu Teto," Luka melirik seorang gadis yang berwajah manis dengan kesan anggunnya. Ia duduk di barisan ke dua dari belakang. Rin menoleh ke arah Teto.

"Wah, kau bisa mengajaknya bekerja sama tuh Rin," usul Meiko. Rin tertawa kecil.

"Aku kan bukan ingin membalas dendam, hanya memberi pelajaran dan mencoba membantunya berubah," ucap Rin.

"Bagus," gumam Luka.

Akhirnya pelajaran hari itu dimulai dengan jam pelajaran pertama. Matematika.

Tiba-tiba saat pelajaran berlangsung. Kepala Miku terasa pusing sekali. Ia memegangi kepalanya terus. Luka yang duduk di sampingnya mulai khawatir.

"Ayo ke UKS," ajaknya.

Miku menggeleng.

Luka menghembuskan napas. Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Miku untuk membuatnya berdiri.

"Sensei, saya harus mengantar Miku ke UKS, permisi ya," Luka menggandeng Miku menuju UKS setelah sang guru menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda pemberian izin untuk mengantar Miku diterima.

"Kau tidak sarapan ya?"

"Ah, aku sarapan kok,"

"Bohong. Memang apa yang sekarang kau rasakan?"

"Ugh... pusing, mual, aku juga merasa lelah sekali memaksakan mataku untuk tetap terjaga mengamati pelajaran sensei tadi," jelas Miku yang sepertinya semakin lemas.

Luka bergegas menggandengnya menuju UKS. Setelah itu guru yang bertugas di UKS membimbing Miku agar ia berbaring di sebuah matras. Lalu sang guru mempersilahkan Luka untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran.

* * *

><p>"Luka-san, tadi Miku-san kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil menghampiri Luka yang sedang duduk merapikan bukunya.<p>

"Sepertinya ia masuk angin,"

"Oh, baiklah...nggggg Luka-san, aku harus mengembalikan buku-buku matematika ke perpustakaan, permisi dulu ya," Rin membawa beberapa buku di atas kedua tangannya. Sekitar 25an.

"Mau aku bantu tidak?"

"Tidak usah Luka-san," Rin berjalan sedikit cepat menuju perpustakaan.

Semua siswa yang melihat Rin melotot kaget. Seorang Kagamine Rin. Yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai murid tertutup dan paling kalem di tim cheers. Atau bisa di bilang ketinggalan jaman, kini berubah menjadi Rin yang sangat modis. Ia hampir setara dengan Prima. Siswi yang paling stylish di sekolah itu. Posisi kedua setelah Prima mungkin adalah Luka.

"Halo Rin," sapa seseorang di balik tumpukan buku di gendongan tangan Rin. Suara familiar. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah si penyapa karena wajahnya tertutup buku-buku yang Rin bawa.

"Hhhhh permisi dulu ya, aku harus mengantar ini,"

Lalu orang itu mengambil sedikitnya setengah dari tumpukan buku di gendongan Rin.

"Eh, Gakupo-san, terima kasih ya, maaf jadi merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa Rin, uhmm aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Rin melirik ke arah Gakupo di sampingnya.

"Nani?"

"Apa kira-kira Luka masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya?"

Rin terdiam. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Wah, ada apa ini?"

Gakupo salah tingkah.

"Huh, apa masih?"

Rin menggeleng.

"Ia sudah seratus persen membencinya," ucap Rin sambil berjalan tegak menuju perpustakaan. Saat sedang mengembalikan buku itu.

"Psssst Len, kau yakin yang kemarin kau cium itu Rin?" bisik salah satu suara.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bohong, buktinya ia hari ini tidak kelihatan," sahut suara Len.

"Lalu gadis di samping pria berambut ungu itu siapa?" suara yang ternyata suara dari seorang Dell itu menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud.

Len terbelalak.

"Hah? Ma... mana mungkin!" ucap Len setengah berteriak.

Rin, Gakupo, dan penjaga perpustakaan menoleh. Dell buru-buru menarik Len untuk bersembunti di antara rak buku.

"Kau gila?"

"Gomen. Tapi... itu...," Len melirik kembali ke tempat pengembalian buku. Hanya ada sang penjaga buku yang sedang menghitung jumlah buku yang di bawakan Rin dan Gakupo. Sementara 2 makhluk yang mengembalikan buku itu sudah lenyap.

"Ah, aku harus mencari tahu," Len melempar buku yang ia pegang ke meja. Dell tersentak.

"Gakupo-san menyukai Luka-san ya?"

Gakupo diam. Wajahnya sedikit mengeluarkan warna merah di bagian pipinya.

"Tuh kan...," Rin tertawa kecil. Ia menggandeng lengan Gakupo.

"Aku janji akan membantumu menarik hati Luka-san," ucap Rin. Gakupo tersenyum sambil melirik gadis di yang tingginya dibawahnya.

Len melihat kejadian itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kesal.

"Astaga, gadis itu!" geramnya. Tangannya mengepal.

"...aku akan melanjutkan permainan kita yang tertunda," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan koridor kelas, dimana Rin dan Gakupo baru saja melewatinya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Author : Nah! Ini chapter selesai juga... Meski rada ragu buat bikin adegan Len sama Rin...<p>

Len : Ah, kurang seru *dibanting Rin*

Rin : Duh, aku nakal juga ya B)

Meiko : Aku kan guru yang hebat

Len : Rin-ku~ Kau jadi semakin...*dicekek Rin*

Rin : Udah. To the point. RnR please B)))))

Meiko : Ini mana cerita si Luka?

Author : Sabar aja. Author kan adil, jadi semua di ceritain B))) *ngilang*

Len&Rin&Meiko : Author gila. Kayak de maspur aja bisa ngilang *ujug-ujug ngilang juga*


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo author kembali. Berhubung udah ada ide. Yaudah saya posting aja sekarang. Nanti keburu lupa hehehehe**

**Warning!**

**Disclaimer. Vocaloid Cuma punya yamaha seorang. Kalo gue yang punya, ga bakal terkenal kayak sekarang**

* * *

><p>Len bergumam dengan sungguh-sungguh bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan sebuah permainan yang tertunda.<p>

"Gakupo-san hari ini mau mengantar Luka-san pulang?"

"Ah, entahlah….ia sepertinya akan menolak…lagi, kalaupun ia ikut, itu pasti karena Miku atau Meiko yang memaksanya," Gakupo tertunduk.

"Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa alasanmu menyukainya?"

Gakupo terdiam. Berhenti berjalan. Rin pun berhenti berjalan agar ia tidak meninggalkan Gakupo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu disana?" Gakupo menunjuk sebuah bangku di pinggir lapangan.

Akhirnya Rin setuju. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir lapangan.

"Aku merasa kalau dia itu spesial, jujur saja… baru kali ini aku menyukai wanita dan ingin menjaganya," jelas Gakupo tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

Rin mengamati pria di sampingnya. Pasti dulu banyak yang menyukai pria ini.

"Hm… jujur saja ya Gakupo-san, aku merasa ada perubahan pada Luka-san semenjak kau datang," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum

Gakupo melotot kaget lalu menatap Rin. Pipi Gakupo sedikit merah.

"Hmm apa maksudmu?"

"Yaaa semenjak seminggu yang lalu, atau lebih dari seminggu yang lalu, Luka-san baru berpisah dengan pacarnya, ia jadi murung, karena pria itu menyakitinya, tapi…." Rin menghentikan kalimatnya. Membuat Gakupo memasang tampang _'tapi apa?'_

"….semenjak kau datang, Luka-san jadi semangat, ia bahkan mau membantuku, biasanya ia hanya membantuku tanpa ikut campur tangan, hanya memberi saran,"

Gakupo tertawa.

"Itu sih wajar, dia kan sahabatmu,"

"Iya sih… tapi aku merasa memang ada yang beda kok,"

"Semoga saja….,"

* * *

><p>Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Luka menjemput Miku di UKS. Ia juga membawa tas Miku.<p>

"Luka-san," Rin berlari kecil menuju ke Luka. Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ada apa Rin?"

"Ng, ano aku harus latihan cheers lagi, maaf ya tidak bisa pulang bersama mu dan Miku-san,"

Luka mengangguk. "Hati-hati ya, ingat apa yang aku dan Meiko katakan kemarin,"

Rin tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Luka masuk ke UKS. Disana Miku sedang berbaring.

"Miku, ayo pulang,"

Miku bangkit lalu mengambil posisi duduk.

"Luka-san, aku merasa lemas sekali,"

Luka menghembuskan napasnya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau minta pertolongan seseorang," Luka meletakkan tasnya dan tas Miku diatas kasur tempat Miku duduk. Lalu Luka keluar UKS dan bermaksud mencari seseorang. Namun orang itu langsung muncul di depan pintu UKS.

"Ga-kupo?" Luka kaget.

"Maaf ya Luka-san hahahahaha," Gakupo menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ng, sedang apa kau?" Luka memalingkan wajahnya ke arah rak berisi obat-obatan di UKS. Ia tidak ingin melihat Gakupo tau bahwa pipinya merah.

"Yaaa aku tahu dari Rin kalau Miku di sini, dan aku bermaksud akan mengantar kalian,"

Luka menghela napas.

"Fuuuuh aku juga baru akan meminta pertolongan padamu," Luka menatap wajah Gakupo. Jantung Luka berdebar keras sekali.

'_Sial, orang ini,' _gumam Luka.

"Ng, yasudah, ayo bawa Miku ke mobil, ia butuh tempat berbaring," Gakupo masuk ke ruang UKS dan membantu Luka membopong Miku.

Setelah itu Miku berbaring di jok belakang mobil Gakupo. Sementara Luka yang malang duduk di jok depan. Malangnya Luka adalah jantungnya akan terasa lelah berdebar kencang melihat pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

Luka berusaha untuk tenang.

"Aneh ya," gumam Luka. Gakupo mendengar gumamamnnya itu.

"Ada apa Luka?"

Luka tersentak. Ia kaget karena Gakupo mendengarnya. Pipi Luka mendadak merah. Jantungnya terus berpacu kencang.

"Ah, tidak….,"

Gakupo melirik Luka sesekali. "Sudah katakan saja, aku ini orangnya tidak suka penasaran,"

Luka melirik ke arah Gakupo.

"Uhm, tidak kok!" Luka tetap membantah.

Gakupo tertawa. "Iya iya maaf yaaa," entah angin apa yang membuat Gakupo berani melakukan ini. Ia mengusap kepala Luka dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sementara Luka mulai salah tingkah dan wajahnya benar-benar terlihat merah.

"Eh, kau sakit Luka?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tidak apa-apa," Luka memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Miku. Gakupo menggendong Miku ala bride style.

"Jangan cemburu ya," canda Gakupo.

Luka hanya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Cepat bawa Miku ke kamarnya, aku akan bicara pada Mikuo-sama," Luka mengetuk pintu.

Akhirnya Mikuo membukakan pintu.

"Eh, Luka-san, ada apa?" Mikuo melirik Luka dan seorang pria di belakangnya yang sedang menggendong Miku.

"Ada apa dengan Miku?" Mikuo langsung menghampiri adiknya.

"Sepertinya dia sakit, kau harus membawanya ke dokter," ucap Gakupo.

Mikuo mengamati Gakupo.

"Kau siapanya Miku?"

Gakupo tersenyum.

"Aku hanya temannya saja kok,"

Lalu Mikuo mengambil Miku dari gendongan Gakupo.

"Terima kasih ya, kalian sudah mengantar Miku, apa kalian mau mampir?" tanya Mikuo.

"Eh, tidak usah Mikuo-sama, aku dan Gakupo pamit ya," Luka dan Gakupo membungkukkan badan.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Gakupo.

Luka hendak membuka pintu jok belakang.

"Eh, kau didepan saja," Gakupo menarik tangan Luka.

Luka blushing dan menepis tangan Gakupo.

"Iya iya,"

"Kau sudah makan siang belum Luka?"

Luka menoleh ke Gakupo.

"Sudah," ia berbohong.

"Ah, syukurlah, aku akan menraktirkan eskrim untukmu,"

Luka tersentak.

"Eh, aku belum makan," ucap Luka langsung menghindari ajakan Gakupo.

"Ah, yasudah kita ke café saja ya, disana ada makanan berat dan eskrim juga," ucap Gakupo. Ia menjebak Luka.

'_Sial, aku pasti terlihat bodoh di hadapannya,'_gumam gadis berambut pink itu.

Gakupo tersenyum menang.

* * *

><p>Di sekolah. Tepatnya gedung olahraga, Rin dan beberapa anggota cheers lain berkumpul.<p>

"Rinny….," Neru mendekati Rin yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi penonton di gedung olahraga itu.

Rin menoleh ke arah Neru.

"Hn?"

"Kau jadi terlihat keren sejak tadi pagi….," puji Neru.

Rin tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"

"Baiklah, latihan selesai," ucap pembimbing mereka, Haku.

"Hoooo, asik!" Neru berjingkrak kegirangan.

"Baiklah, Neru-san, aku duluan ya, aku harus menyimpan pom-pom milik kalian," Rin bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Neru.

Ia mengambil semua pom-pom milik anggota cheers lalu meletakan semuanya di ruang peralatan olahraga.

"Rin," panggil sebuah suara dari belakang Rin. Suara itu menciptakan sebuah suara lagi, langkah kaki yang kian mendekat ke belakang punggung Rin.

Rin berbalik dan mencoba untuk tetap santai dan tenang.

Dugaan Rin benar. Len adalah sumber suara itu.

"Kau makin cantik," ucap Len pelan.

Rin tersenyum. "Diriku yang kemarin itu, maaf ya… menunda permainanmu," bisik Rin di telinga kanan Len. Rin bahkan tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya.

Len terkejut.

Rin tersenyum lalu memeluk sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau adalah orang yang membuatku seperti ini, aku berubah dan perubahan ini asik," bisiknya lagi.

Len semakin terkejut akan perkataan Rin.

Rin melepas pelukannya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Len. Kegiatan itu sungguh tidak disadari Rin. Ia merasa malu namun ia harus menahannya. Demi sebuah perubahan yang mencegah kejahatan Len berlanjut.

Ia menatap mata Len dalam-dalam.

"Semua ada imbalannya kan?"

Len bingung. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan gadis yang berani memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Kau berbeda ya….," ucap Len.

Rin tersenyum lalu mencium pipi kanan Len.

"Ini kan akibat perbuatanmu," ucapnya sambil berbisik ke telinga Len lagi.

Len benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa gadis di depannya adalah Rin.

'_Aduh, selanjutnya aku harus apa?'_ Rin mulai bingung

"Memangnya kalau ada imbalan, kau mau melakukannya denganku?" tanya Len jahil. Ia mendorong Rin ke lemari loker untuk menyimpan pom-pom.

Sejenak Rin kaget. Namun ia harus kembali tenang. Harus. Harus!

"Aku akan bertanya padamu, jawab dengan jujur," Rin mengusap wajah Len.

Pipi mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Apa?"

Rin tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau senang dan hobi mempermainkan dan melecehkan wanita seperti ini?" ucap Rin. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Len hanya melotot dan wajahnya langsung menampilkan senyum yang mempunyai arti sedikit sedih.

"Kau hobi mencampuri urusan orang ya?" Len tersenyum. Ia berdiri disamping Rin dan ikut bersandar ke loker.

"Apa untungnya aku menjawab pertanyaan ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu semuanya?" lanjut Len.

Rin melirik ke arah Len.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu," ucap Rin. Ia menggenggam tangan Len.

Sungguh Rin tidak menyangka bahwa yang sekarang ini adalah dirinya.

"Kau," Len menatap Rin.

Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin melepaskan kebiasaan ini, namun sulit, ini bisa melepaskan stressku," jelas Len. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani membocorkan rahasia ini pada Rin. Seperti terhipnotis namun ia sadar akan mengatakannya.

"Aku bisa membantumu, selalu ada jalan lain selain melecehkan para wanita di sekolah ini," ucap Rin.

"Kau pernah punya pacar?" tanya Rin lagi.

Len menggeleng. "Aku takut menjalin sebuah komitmen yang pada akhirnya akan gagal seperti orang tuaku,"

Rin tersentak. Ia melihat mata Len berkaca-kaca. Namun Len langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf," ucap Rin. Len tersenyum. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Kau janji akan melakukan apa saja kan?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Harga sebuah rahasia sangat mahal, Rin… kau tidak cukup membayarnya dengan melakukan sesuatu, tapi kau harus siap jika setiap saat aku meminta sesuatu," jelas Len.

Rin melotot.

"Eh, kedengerannya kau memperbudakku," ucap Rin.

Len tertawa.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya, aku benci orang ingkar," ucap Len.

Rin maju selangkah dan berdiri di hadapan Len.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Len tersenyum.

Rin memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah pria itu lalu mencium Len dengan sangat cepat.

"Ini imbalan pertamamu ya," Rin meninggalkan Len.

Len masih sedikit shock akan apa yang berubah pada diri Rin.

Rin berjalan pergi dari ruang peralatan olahraga. Kini wajahnya merah sempurna. Malu. Ya. Ia belum pernah memberi ciumannya pada pria.

* * *

><p>Sementara di sebuah klinik.<p>

"Miku Hatsune, di harap masuk ruang pemeriksaan," ucap seorang suster berteriak di depan pintu ruangan periksa. Mikuo membawa Miku ke sebuah klinik.

"Selamat sore nona, tuan, apa keluhannya?" tanya seorang dokter berambut biru. Wajahnya tampan layaknya dokter-dokter muda lainnya.

Miku melirik dokter itu dengan lemas.

"Mual, pusing," jawab Miku.

Dokter itu mengamati Miku. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mari di periksa," dokter itu mempersilahkan Miku untuk naik ke kasur pemeriksaan. Lalu sang dokter memeriksa Miku. Ia mengamati wajah gadis itu. Entah kenapa sang dokter terkejut.

"Ini sakit?" tanya dokter itu sambil sedikit memukul bagian perut Miku perlahan. Miku mengangguk lemas.

"Kau sepertinya masuk angin," ucap sang dokter.

Miku bangkit lalu turun dari kasur pemeriksaan.

Sang dokter menulis resep untuk Miku.

"Ini nona,"

Mikuo mengambil resep itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, hmm dokter siapa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Kaito," ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum. Ia terpaku pada wajah Miku. Entah kenapa wajah itu sangat menarik si dokter.

"Dokter, boleh aku memberikan opini?" tanya Miku sambil setengah sadar karena lemas.

Doker itu mengangguk.

"Kau tampan," ucap Miku sambil mengekor Mikuo menuju tempat pengambilan obat.

Dokter itu sedikit blushing.

"Ini, ambil kartu namaku," ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Miku. Miku menoleh dan mengambil kartu nama si dokter. Ia meletakkannya di tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"Terima kasih, aku akan mengunjungimu saat sembuh nanti," ucap Miku.

Pertemuan yang ia tidak pernah kira sama sekali. Pertemuan ini akan menjadi awal yang baru untuk Miku. Ya, Miku merasakan itu dan sang dokter pun merasakan hal yang sama.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

Author : Well. Selesai juga chapter 4 nya. Bener-bener ragu buat update hahahahaha

Len : Wah Rin….

Rin : *jitak kepala Len dan author*

Author : Ah, jahat banget sih kamyuuu

Rin : Kok aku terlihat agresif ya?

Len : Bukannya memang…..- JDHUAG! *ditinju Rin*

Rin : Udah lah, RnR aja ya! Author ngeselin banget nih *ngilang*

Len : Update lagi kapan nih?

Author : Kalo saya siap…..

Len : Oh okedeh! *ngilang*

Author : Sabar yaaa updatean sedang berjalan lagi nih wkwkwk otak udah lancar…. *ngilang*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! Im not own Vocaloid. Vocaloid just Yamaha's**

**Oke kita mulai aja langsung hehehe ._.**

* * *

><p>Gakupo memutuskan membawa Luka ke sebuah cafe yang menyediakan menu makan siang dan eskrim. Mereka lalu duduk di sebuah tempat duduk. Cafe itu ramai dengan anak-anak sekolah seperti mereka. Banyak yang datang dengan pasangan mereka. Bahkan ada juga yang datang beramai-ramai bersama para sahabat mereka.<p>

"Luka, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ah, aku kenyang," jawan Luka sambil menoleh ke luar jendela cafe.

Gakupo tertawa kecil sambil membuka selembaran menunya. Lalu ia mencatat pesanan di kertas yang telah di sediakan di meja. Kertas untuk menulis pesanan.

"Pelayan," Gakupo melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Lalu seorang pelayan cafe itu datang dan mengambil kertas pesanan Gakupo.

"Aku sudah memesan 2 porsi makanan, kau harus makan atau makanan itu mubazir," ucap Gakupo sambil melihat keluar jendela cafe seperti yang Luka lakukan. Tiba-tiba..

"Permisi, selamat siang adik-adik," ucap seorang wanita dengan seorang pria yang membawa kamera. Wanita itu tampak seperti reporter. Dan memang benar.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Gakupo. Luka melirik ke arah mereka.

"Kami ingin meliput tentang hubungan remaja masa kini, sudah beberapa pasangan kami wawancara, namun mereka menolak, dan kami lihat kalian pasangan terakhir di cafe ini," jawab wanita itu sambil menyiapkan microfonnya.

Luka tergelak. "Maaf mba, tapi kami bu...,"

"...baiklah, kami akan membantu kalian," jawab Gakupo buru-buru.

Luka melotot ke arah Gakupo.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Luka sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya agar si mba dan mas yang ternyata reporter itu tidak mendengar mereka. Kebetulan mereka sedang mempersiapkan peralatan wawancaranya.

"Apa kenapa? Aku kan hanya mencoba membantu mereka," ucap Gakupo santai. Luka hanya melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Kau pikir ini bukan acara tv! Huh," Luka memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela cafe.

Gakupo tersenyum kecil.

"Nah sudah, " si wanita itu duduk di samping Luka.

"Nah, nona cantik, sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya reporter wanita itu.

"Entahlah," Luka melirik sebentar kamera lalu kembali pada jendela cafe. Reporter wanita lalu memilih mewawancarai Gakupo.

"Yaaaaa kami sudah sekitar 4 bulan seperti ini,"

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan hal-hal diluar kendali kalian?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami kan sudah dewasa, jadi kami bisa mengendalikan diri kami," ucap Gakupo.

Begitulah kira-kira wawancara ini berlangsung.

Setelah reporter-reporter itu pergi. Pelayan mengantarkan pesana Gakupo.

"Luka, makan itu," ucap Gakupo.

Luka menggeleng. "Kau saja yang habiskan,"

Gakupo diam.

Luka menatap Gakupo.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, ayo makanlah, aku akan makan jika kau makan,"

"Aku kenyang,"

Gakupo menghela napas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenyang kalau tadi siang saja kau belum makan?"

Luka terdiam. Ia memikirkan beberapa alasan yang masuk akal.

"Ya, karena aku sudah kenyang,"

Gakupo menyerah. Ia menyodorkan makanan pada Luka layaknya menyuapi gadis itu.

Wajah Luka memerah. Garis-garis manis di pipinya mulai keluar.

Gakupo tertawa.

"Cepat makan atau akan aku tahan pose ini," ucap Gakupo.

Akhirnya Luka menyantap makanannya. Begitu pula dengan Gakupo.

* * *

><p>Rin berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba sebuah motor berhenti di sebelahnya. Pria mengenakan helm berwarna putih dan mengendarai motor yang cukup bisa dibilang besar (model-model anak SMA gitu lah) melepas helmnya.<p>

"Rin, ayo pulang bersamaku," ucap pria itu. Rin tersenyum.

"Eh, kau kan harusnya aku yang memberimu imbalan," ucap Rin.

"Sudah ayo cepat naik," Len mengenakan helmnya lalu menarik Rin ke belakangnya dan menyuruhnya duduk di belakangnya.

"Pegangan yang erat ya," ucap Len. Rin mengangguk. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia mengalami hal ini. Awalnya saja ia hanya mengagumi Len, dan sekarang, ia justru berada di tempat dimana Len sangat dekat dengannya. Motor Len melaju cukup kencang. Rin mempererat pegangannya di perut Len. Pipi Rin sedikit merah karena hal itu.

Setelah sampai di rumah Rin.

"Terima kasih ya,"

Len melepas helmnya lalu mengangguk.

"Kau mau mampir tidak?"

Len tersenyum.

"Kau tidak takut aku akan berbuat sesuatu padamu?"

"Ah tentu saja tidak, itu kan berarti imbalanmu terbalas kan?" tawa Rin.

Len melihat tawa gadis itu. Cantik.

"Enggg jadi mampir tidak?"

Len menggeleng. "Lain kali saja ya," ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi Rin.

Rin tersenyum. Ia memeluk Len sebentar lalu mempersilahkan pria itu pulang.

Setelah motor Len hilang di tikungan. Rin langsung menghubungi Meiko.

"Meiko –san, ada dimana?"

'_Eh, aku di rumah, ada apa memang?'_

"Hari ini aku berhasil, aku mengetahui alasan dan kelemahannya,"

'_Wah bagus kalau begitu, eh Rin, nanti aku telepon lagi ya,'_

"Oh, baiklah,"

Rin menutup teleponnya lalu masuk ke rumah.

* * *

><p>Saat sedang menonton tv pada sore hari, Luka tersentak melihat wawancara Gakupo dan dirinya yang ditayangkan pada saat itu juga.<p>

"Astaga, gawat!" Luka kewalahan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luka berdering.

"Halo ada apa Rin?"

'_Hei Luka, kau pacaran dengan Gakupo ya? Kenapa tidak bilang!'_

"Eh, jangan-jangan kau menonton acara itu ya,"

'_Tentu saja, acara itu kan acara yang paling disenangi kalangan remaja,'_

Luka terdiam. Gelap. Aaaaaaaaa.

'_Luka, kau tidak apa-apa kan?'_

"Ng, eh tidak kok, aku tidak pacaran dengan Gakupo," ucap Luka pelan.

'_Lho? Lalu itu?'_

"Ah, besok aku jelaskan padamu," Luka menutup teleponnya.

Ia mematikan tv nya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya di kelas Luka.<p>

"Wah, Luka kau pacaran ya? Kenapa baru bilang?" tanya Meiko yang langsung duduk di meja Luka. Luka memutar matanya.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya, itu keadaan darurat," jawab Luka.

"Semua orang sudah tahu lho, bahkan mungkin mantan pacarmu...,"

Luka diam dan menatap Meiko.

"...eh maaf Luka," Meiko menutup mulut.

Luka kembali menatap keadaan di luar jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kemarin," ucap Luka.

Lalu Gakupo datang ke kelasnnya. Ia memasang posisi menekuk lututnya disamping kursi Luka.

"Luka, maaf ya... aku tidak tahu kalau bisa seperti ini," ucapnya.

Wajah Luka memerah.

"Wah Luka, maafkan dia tuh, dia sudah meminta maaf, dengan tulus pula," ucap Meiko.

Luka melirik Gakupo.

"Lain kali, kau harus minta persetujuanku," ucap Luka sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Meiko dan Gakupo.

Gakupo merasa bersalah namun tetap senang.

Di koridor, Luka bertemu Mikuo yang sedang mengantarkan surat izin sakit Miku.

"Jadi Miku sakit apa?"

"Kata dokternya masuk angin,"

"Oh, aku titip salam untuknya ya Mikuo-sama,"

Mikuo mengangguk.

Luka mengambil suratnya lalu pergi ke kelasnya. Disana hanya ada Meiko dan Rin yang kebetulan sudah datang dan baru datang.

"Ohayou," sapa Rin.

"Ohayou," Luka duduk di kursinya sambil meletakkan surat Miku ke tasnya.

"Miku tidak masuk ya?" tanya Rin.

"Iya,"

"Duh, Luka, kau tahu tidak, tatapan mata Gakupo itu menjelaskan hal yang bermacam-macam tahu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu!" jelas Meiko.

"Memangnya ada apa antara kau dan Gakupo?" tanya Rin yang belum tahu akan kejadian di tv kemarin.

"Kemarin sore kau tidak nonton Teen and Love ya?" tanya Meiko.

"Duh iya! Lupa, aku lelah sih kemarin baru saja sampai dirumah, aku tertidur sampai tadi pagi,"

Meiko dan Luka melotot kaget.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Gakupo," jawab Luka.

Rin menoleh ke Meiko, namun Meiko hanya mengangkat ke dua bahu.

Luka jadi memikirkan perkataan Meiko. Kini justru ia lah yang merasa bersalah.

* * *

><p>Selama pelajaran berlangsung, pikiran Luka sedikit berada di luar pelajaran itu, ia memikirkan apa yang Gakupo rasakan akibat sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh.<p>

Luka berjalan keluar kelas. Ia melihat Gakupo sedang bermain basket di lapangan serbaguna dekat kantin.

'_Aku harus apa? Menghampirinya? Atau diam saja dan tetap merasa bersalah?' _gumam Luka.

Ia menghela napas. Tiba-tiba.

"Hei," Gakupo sudah berjalan menuju ke arah Luka.

Luka terkejut. Secepat itu kah?

Luka menunduk.

"Kau kenapa Luka?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka menggeleng. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri menatap Gakupo.

"Maafkan sikapku ya,"

Gakupo terdiam. Wajahnya tampak serius.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tadi pagi, aku terlalu kasar,"

Wajah Gakupo kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memikirkan itu kok," ucap Gakupo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luka.

Luka tersenyum. Pipinya mengeluarkan beberapa garis merah yang Gakupo sangat suka saat melihatnya.

"Kadang aku berharap kejadian di tv itu nyata," ucap Gakupo secara cepat dan pelan. Namun Luka mendengarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Gakupo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, yasudah aku mau ke toilet dulu," ucap Luka. Ia meninggalkan Gakupo yang masih megamatinya dari jauh. Gakupo benar-benar mengamati Luka hingga Luka membelok ke arah toilet wanita. Lalu kembali bermain basket.

Luka menatap wajahnya di cermin. Ya, garis merah itu masih ada. Ia mencuci mukanya.

'_Astaga, aku ini kenapa? Apa ini tandanya aku sudah bisa melupakan pria itu? Terima kasih tuhan, telah mengirimkan orang ini,'_ gumam Luka. Lalu ia bergegas keluar toilet.

"Hai Luka," sapa Gumi yang baru akan masuk ke toilet.

Luka hanya membalas Gumi dengan senyum.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, Luka mengikuti ekskul tari modern. Kebetulan Rin, Meiko, dan Miku mengikuti ekskul ini juga. Namun Miku tidak bisa mengikutinya hari ini.<p>

"Luka, ayo ganti baju," ajak Meiko. Luka mengambil tas nya dan mengikuti Meiko ke ruang ganti.

"Meiko, mana Rin?"

Meiko tersenyum sambil mengenakan celana leggingnya.

"Sepertinya memiliki urusan dengan pria kuning itu,"

Luka kembali mengenakan kaosnya.

Ditempat lain.

Rin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Len.

"Imbalan hari ini, kau sudah siap?" tanya Len.

"Memang apa yang kau minta?"

Len tersenyum.

"Hanya makan malam,"

Wajah Rin memerah. Ia mencium Len dengan lembut.

"Hmm, aku harus kembali ke ruang latihan, kau pulang lah dulu," ucap Rin melepas rangkulannya.

"Baiklah, nanti malam aku jemput ya jam 7,"

Rin menoleh ke arah Len lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat," Rin berhenti berlari saat tiba di depan pintu ruang ekskul tarian modern.

"Sudahlah cepat masuk," ucap guru pembimbing tarian modern itu.

"Ya, kalian saya kumpulkan disini sekarang tanpa latihan, karena hari ini saya hanya mau mengumumkan kalau minggu depan, sekolah akan mengadakan acara festival kebudayaan jepang,"

Jelas si pembimbing. Sesaat ruangan itu tampak ribut, namun kembali sepi ketika si pembimbing memberi aba-aba untuk diam.

"Lalu aku berencana akan menyumbangkan penampilan kalian di acara itu, kalian harus siap ya?"

"Wah asiiiiik!" ucap salah seorang murid.

"Tema kita adalah modern tradisional, kalian harus memadukan itu semua, karena akan ada penampila menyanyi yang akan di satukan dengan penampilan kita nantinya,"

Akhirnya hari itu, ekskul tari modern mempersiapkan semuanya untuk acara itu. Mereka akan berkolaborasi dengan grup vokal.

Seusai ekskul. Luka dan Rin berjalan menuju gerbang. Meiko tidak pulang bersama mereka karena Meiko baru saja mendapat seseorang teman dekat laki-laki yang mengajaknya pulang bersama hari itu.

"Luka-san, kau tahu tidak? Aku sudah melakukan beberapa hal dengan Len," ucap Rin.

"Oh ya? Apa saja?"

"Hmm, hanya berciuman sih, tapi tetap saja aku masih gugup," ucap Rin.

Luka tertawa. "Tentu saja,"

Rin tersenyum.

"Luka-san, apa kau akan membuka hati untuk orang lain?" tanya Rin.

Luka terdiam sesaat.

"Mungkin Rin," jawabnya.

* * *

><p>Di kediaman Rin.<p>

Rin mengenakan gaun selutut yang tidak begitu ketat. Lengan gaun itu terikat di belakang leher Rin. Rambut Rin di gulung keatas menggunakan sebuah karet rambut besar berwarna hitam. Sementara gaun Rin berwarna hitam juga. Ia mengenakan sepatu stilletto kuning terang. Tampak manis.

Suara motor Len sudah terdengar.

"Konba-," Len terkesima melihat penampilan Rin.

"Konbanwa Len-kun," Rin tersenyum. Sementara Len masih terkejut akan penampilan Rin.

"Boleh aku naik?" tanya Rin.

Len mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Rin naik ke motornya.

Mereka melaju menuju sebuah restoran.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam di perjalanan, mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Rin, boleh aku jujur?" tanya Len sambil melirik ke gadis yang sekarang sedang merangkul lengannya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah melarang orang untuk jujur,"

Len tersenyum.

"Kau cantik malam ini,"

Rin tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Lalu mereka duduk di sebuah tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan.

Mereka memesan pesanan. Sambil menunggu, mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Len, apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan permainanmu?" tanya Rin.

Len melotot heran.

"Permainan apa?"

Rin tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Len.

"Kau ingin memperlakukan ku seperti gadis lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak Rin, kau orang pertama yang membuatku menangis semenjak kejadian perpisahan itu," ucap Len.

Rin merasa ragu. Ia belum bisa mempercayai Len seutuhnya.

"Aku...,"Rin tertunduk. Ia melepas tangan Len.

Namun kini bergantian. Len yang menggenggam tangan Rin.

"Aku tahu, sulit untukmu percata pada orang sepertiku," ucap Len.

Mata Rin sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Len bangkit dan pindah duduk di sebelah Rin. Ia memeluk Rin dan menyandarkannya di bahunya.

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan," ucap Len pelan. Ia mencium puncak kepala Rin.

Malam itu sedikit membuat Rin meragukan tekadnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah berhasil merubah Len. Ia benar-benar masih ragu. Ia belum tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Len adalah benar.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p>Author : Duh, chapter ini kesannya penuh dengan air mata ya...<p>

Len : Ah, akhirnya aku jadi orang baik...

Luka : Kau tidak pantas ya jadi orang baik.

Len : Enak saja!

Luka : *ngilang*

Author : RnR please. Anak-anak vocaloid lagi pada tidur

Len : Boong banget dah ini author *kabur*


	6. Chapter 6

**Vocaloid punya yamaha. Kalo Vocaloid jadi milik saya, saya akan memberi kalian satu permintaan (?) *gaje***

**Oke langsung aja...**

* * *

><p>Miku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah sedikit baikan dibandingkan kemarin. Obat dokter itu manjur. Ya , itu yang ada di pikirannya.<p>

"Mikuo-sama, aku mau berangkat ke sekolah ya...," ucap Miku setelah ia siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Ia berjalan menuju halte bus. Di perjalanan, ia bertemu Meiko yang kebetulan menawarinya untuk berangkat bersama menggunakan mobil Meiko.

"Meiko-san, kemarin saat aku periksa ke sebuah klinik, aku bertemu dokter yang tampan sekali!" ucap Miku.

Meiko tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tertarik ,Miku," ucap Meiko sambil tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

"Eeeeh aku tahu yang tertarik pada dokter itu! Dia seperti seumuran kita!" jelas Miku. Meiko hanya menanggapi topik yang Miku berikan.

Setelah itu mereka sampai di sekolah. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari sabtu, jadi hanya ada ekskul di sekolah. Namun para pengurus sekolah memutuskan untuk memerintahkan para murid berlatih untuk acara minggu depan yang akan melibatkan beberapa murid itu.

"Luka-san, kau mau ikut menari?" tanya Rin.

"Mungkin," jawabnya sambil melirik ke sekeliling. Setelah mendapatkan sosok yang ia cari, ia kembali fokus pada gerakan tari modern tradisional yang sedang di beri tahu oleh sang pembimbing.

"Rin, kemarin kau di restoran bersama Len ya?" tanya Haku yang kemarin kebetulan sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"Eh, iya, kau lihat aku?" tanya Rin.

Haku mengangguk.

"Kau dan Len itu sudah pacaran?" tanya Haku.

Rin tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, kau kan tahu Len seperti apa, kenapa kau masih ingin mendekatinya?"

"Karena aku mau menerimanya apa adanya," jawab Rin.

Haku tersenyum. "Aku mendukungmu Rin,"

Setelah itu mereka semua latihan untuk pementasan minggu depan. Memang waktu yang cukup sebentar untuk pementasan yang cukup besar. Tapi siswa siswi di SMU YAMAHA ini sudah di latih untuk siap dalam keadaan apapun.

"Meiko-san, hari ini mau mengantarku tidak?" tanya Miku sambil split di ruangan latihan tari.

"Eh, kemana?" Meiko berdiri dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Hmm, ke klinik tempat aku periksa kemarin, aku ingin berterima kasih pada dokternya," jawab Miku sambil berdiri dari splitnya.

Meiko kembali ke posisi normal. Ia mengambil posisi duduk sila.

"Baiklah,"

Miku tersenyum. "Aku akan membelikanmu 2 botol sake!" ucap Miku sambil memeluk Meiko.

Sementara di ruang musik terdengar beberapa lagu untuk pementasan minggu depan. Luka duduk di depan ruang latihan tari. Ia mengenakan bersandar pada tembok dan mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit-langit koridor. Lalu memejamkan mata.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" tanya Gakupo. Entah darimana ia datang, saat itu ia sudah ada di sebelah Luka.

"Huh, kau ini, mengagetkanku saja," Luka duduk dan bersandar di tembok seperti biasa.

"Heheheh maaf ya, kau tidak latihan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Hanya istirahat beberapa menit, lagipula waktu latihan sudah mau habis 10 menit lagi," ucap Luka.

Gakupo tersenyum. Ia mengamati gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Luka.

"Oh ini, aku kan mengikuti ekskul band, jadi ekskul ku juga di wajibkan menyumbangkan penampilan untuk minggu depan," jelas Gakupo. Luka mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau mau pulang bersama?" tawar Gakupo.

Luka terdiam.

"Ah, kau pasti akan menolaknya," Gakupo tersenyum.

"Ya...," ucap Luka.

Gakupo menoleh ke arah Luka.

"Ya? Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau pulang bersamamu," jawab Luka.

Ia melihat senyuman Gakupo yang lebar dan sangat membuat pria itu tampak sempurna.

Hari itu menjadi salah satu hari terbaik Gakupo bersama gadis yang sudah mencuri semua perasaan sayangnya. Ia benar-benar bertekad akan melindungi Luka semampunya. Meski saat itu Luka bukanlah milik Gakupo.

* * *

><p>"Dokter Kaito," panggil Miku sambil berjalan menuju seorang dokter yang menoleh karena ia panggil.<p>

"Eh, kau pasienku kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Hu'um, terima kasih sudah membantuku dokter," ucap Miku. Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Kaito saja, toh umurku sepertinya sebaya denganmu," jawab Kaito.

Miku melotot kaget.

"Loh? Memang umur dokter berapa?"

"17 tahun,"

Miku melotot kaget(lagi)

"Loh? Kok?" Miku heran.

Kaito tersenyum melihat tingkah Miku.

"Aku mendapat beasiswa dari itali dan harus melaksanakan kuliah disini, aku juga dipercaya menjadi dokter umum," jelas Kaito. Mikue mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau mau ku traktir eskrim?" tanya Kaito.

"Eh, nanti pasienmu bagaimana?"

"Ah, itu... aku sudah tidak ada jam praktek, baru saja selesai untuk hari ini,"

Miku mengagguk.

Akhirnya mereka menuju sebuah kedai eskrim yang tidak jauh dari klinik itu.

"Kau sudah berapa lama disini?" tanya Miku sambil menyendokkan eskrim ke mulutnya.

"Aku baru 1 tahun ada disini,"

"Hmmm," Miku menelan eskrimnya.

"Kau kan dokter, kenapa makan eskrim?"

Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya dokter tidak boleh makan eskrim?"

"Yaaa, setidaknya di depan pasien yang baru sakit, kau telah mencontohkan hal yang kurang baik kan?" sindir Miku.

Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, aku sangat menyukai eskrim, bisa dibilang aku ini maniak eskrim,"

Miku terkejut. Kaito tertawa melihat wajah Miku yang seperti itu.

* * *

><p>Hubungan Miku dan dokter muda itu, Kaito, berlanjut hingga menjadi sebuah hubungan yang sangat dekat. 6 hari sesudah hari itu saja, mereka sudah resmi menjadi seorang pasangan.<p>

Suatu hari sehari sebelum acara jepang festival. Miku,Rin,Meiko,dan Luka duduk di sebuah bangku taman sekolah. Mereka baru saja selesai membantu mendekorasi panggung yang berada di lapangan yang letaknya di tengah bangunan sekolah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seorang dokter," ucap Miku.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa melanjutkan hubunganku dengan siswa kelas 3b itu," ucap Meiko.

Rin tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siswa yang paling populer karena ia sering mempermainkan wanita, dan aku pun berhasil merubahnya untuk berhenti mempermainkan para wanita itu,"

Luka terdiam. Ya, ia dan Gakupo masih hanya teman biasa. Meski perasaan lain sudah tumbuh di hati seorang Luka, ia tidak mungkin kan menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu kepada Gakupo?

"Kau kapan Luka?" tanya Meiko.

Luka tersentak.

"Tunggu saja nanti, mungkin beberapa tahun yang akan datang,"

Rin tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin seseorang sudah mempunyai rencana untukmu," ucap Rin yang memang tahu rencana Gakupo pada malam festival jepang di sekolah mereka.

"Yeaaaaaa," Luka bersandar di sandaran bangku taman.

"Besok sudah pementasan ya, waktu itu sangat cepat," ucap Miku.

Rin mengangguk.

"Tidak terasa ya, kita sudah akan lulus,"

"Hahahaha itu kan masih setahun lagi,"

"Iya sih, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kita kerjakan setelah lulus dari sini,"

"Pastinya mendapatkan suami," canda Meiko.

"Kau ini," Luka memutar matanya.

"Eh, aku ada janji dengan Kaito-kun hari ini, aku pulang duluan ya," Miku memeluk Luka, Rin dan Meiko satu persatu.

"Oh iya! Aku dan Len akan makan siang bersama," Rin bangkit dan pamit pada Meiko dan Luka.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Luka, kau tidak ingin mencari pengganti hmmm?"

Luka diam dan tersenyum ke arah Meiko.

"Sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ku saat ini," jawabnya sambil bangkit lalu meninggalkan Meiko.

Meiko hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Luka sudah memiliki orang lain yang bisa menggantikan mantannya yang dahulu.

* * *

><p>Esoknya tiba saatnya festival jepang dimulai. SMU YAMAHA sudah dipenuhi banyak mobil dan motor di tempat parkirnya.<p>

Semua murid pria dan wanita di wajibkan mengenakan kimono bagi yang tidak akan menampilkan sebuah performance malam itu.

Luka,Miku,Rin,dan Meiko mengenakan pakaian kimono. Kimono pendek agar mereka masih bisa menari modern saat naik panggung nanti.

"Huh, aku sungguh gugup," ucap Rin.

"Yaaa aku juga, apalagi Kaito-kun bilang malam ini ia akan datang ke sini untuk melihat pertunjukkan ku," tambah Miku.

Mereka menunggu giliran mereka di belakang panggung. Sementara Gakupo, Len, Akaito, dan Dell mempersiapkan alat-alat musik band mereka.

Mereka akan menyanyikan lagu tradisional namun dengan aransemen modern.

Rin menghampiri Len.

"Hei, apa kau gugup?"

Len melirik ke arah Rin. Ia tersenyum lalu meletakkan gitar listriknya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Len sambil mengusap pipi Rin. Gakupo melihat itu dan tersenyum. Ia melirik Luka yang sedang mengencangkan tali kimononya.

"Gakupo-san, kau akan menjalankan rencanamu kan?" tanya Rin.

Gakupo tersenyum.

"Ya, aku akan mencoba memberanikan diri," jawab Gakupo.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Len.

Rin membisikkan rencana Gakupo malam itu pada Len.

Len tersenyum.

"Dia ternyata pintar juga ya soal seperti ini,"

Rin tertawa kecil.

Lalu saat jam menunjukkan pukul 20:00, acara segera dimulai. Dibuka oleh sambutan kepala sekolah, panitia, dan beberapa penampilan awal. Kebetulan tarian Luka,Rin,Miku,Meiko,dan teman-teman satu ekskulnya tampil pertama.

Mereka benar-benar terlihat bersemangat dan menunjukkan semangat bahwa inilah kebanggaan mereka memiliki kebudayaan yang bisa mereka tampilkan malam ini.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit, mereka selesai melakukan performance mereka bersama sebuah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Teto.

"Pssst, ini giliran band mereka tampil," Rin mengamati panggung.

Luka mengamati Gakupo yang sedang merapikan senar-senar bassnya. Ia mengatur semuanya kembali.

"Konbanwa minna!" sapa Len yang berada di vokal dan gitar.

"Konbanwa!" balas semua penonton yang ada disana.

Lalu band mereka menampilkan sebuah lagu. Di sela-sela permainannya sesekali Luka memergoki Gakupo melirik kearahnya. Ia menjadi suara 2.

Tepuk tangan menutup penampilan band mereka. Acara selanjutnya adalah permainan musik klasik oleh Yowane Haku. Ia akan memainkan lagu canon yang sudah ia aransemen ulang.

"Wah, Haku memang pintar ya mengotak-atik nada seperti ini," puji Rin. Len melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Rin lalu bersama-sama menikmati penampilan Haku.

_'**Temui aku di balkon ruang musik'**_

Luka mendapat pesan dari nomor Gakupo.

"Miku, aku pergi dulu ya," Luka pamit. Rin melirik ke arah Miku.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu ini!" ucap Rin pelan kepada Miku.

Len tersenyum. Ia melepas rangkulannya dari pinggang Rin.

"Kita duduk Rin," Len menggandeng Rin ke tempat duduk penonton. Memang nyaris terisi semua, namun banyak murid yang memilih untuk mengambil sudut lain untuk berdua saja bersama pasangannya di malam itu. Karena musik Haku yang cukup lembut. Mungkin kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dengan menyendiri di sudut lain.

"Len, kita disini saja, jangan kemana-mana," ucap Rin. Akhirnya Len menuruti Rin untuk duduk di barisan ke-9. Kebetulan 3 bangku kosong.

Sementara Luka berjalan menaiki tangga menuju balkon ruang musik yang ada di lantai 2.

Penampilan Haku selesai. Kini tiba saatnya Teto tampil kembali. Ia akan menyanyikan lagu _Tattoo Kiss_.

"Gakupo," Luka memanggil seseorang yang sedang berdiri dan bersandar pada balkon.

Gakupo menoleh. Ia tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

Gakupo memandangi penampilan Teto yang mulai bernyanyi.

"Aku, ingin mengatakan ini," Gakupo tersenyum. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemandangan cantik yang muncul karena kembang api yang berasal dari belakang panggung memukau Luka.

Sambil menghiasi penampilan Teto, kembang api itu menyinari wajah Luka dan Gakupo yang sedang mengamati kembang api itu.

"Kau tahu? Saat pertama kali aku mengenalmu, perasaanku seperti kembang api tadi,"

Luka terdiam. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Rasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kita baru mengenal satu sama lain semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu dalam diriku memilihmu,"

Luka masih tetap diam. Kini ia semakin panas. Wajahnya tertunduk.

Gakupo menggenggam tangan Luka. Ia menggenggamnya sangat erat.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, bahkan mungkin aku ingin sekali menjadi seseorang yang beruntung bisa menjalani hidup bersamamu,"

Luka tersenyum. Ia sedikit menahan tawa akibat kalimat Gakupo tadi. Ia melirik Gakupo. Wajahnya terlihat serius namun tersenyum. Matanya sedikit berair.

"Aku merasa, bahwa di atas sana, Gakuko memerintahkanku untuk memilihmu,"

Luka terdiam.

"Gaku-," belum sempat Luka berbicara. Gakupo sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

Entah kenapa Luka merasa tenang, ia merasa ia sudah berada di tempat yang aman.

"Kau tahu?" Luka mulai bicara.

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu," ucap Luka pelan.

Kembang api menghiasi pemandangan itu. Malam itu adalah malam yang tidak akan pernah Luka dan Gakupo lupakan semasa SMUnya.

* * *

><p>Author : Ini chapter 6<p>

Len : Siapa bilang chapter 10 -_-

Author : Yeeee nyaris selesai

Luka : Aduh kok kayaknya kecepetan ya?

Gakupo : Bukannya bagus ya?

Luka : *deathglare* Maksudnya ceritanya to the point gitu

Author : Ini supaya gampang di cerna taoook! -_-

Luka : Oh

Author : *pundung* *ngilang*

Luka : Author gendeng. RnR please~


	7. Chapter 7

**Author back~**

**Well maaf karena updatenya agak lama, soalnya author sibuk banget banyak kegiatan di smk nih hehe. Selain tugas produktif yang makin susah, tugas pr pel juga yang makin banyak -_-**

**Langsung aja...**

**Disclaimer : Kalo Vocaloid punya gue, Len bakalan gue pacarin!**

* * *

><p>2 tahun kemudian, mereka semua menghadapi perpisahan atau bisa di bilang kelulusan.<p>

Seperti kata orang, dimana ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan.

"Sudahlah Rin, lagipula meski tidak satu perguruan tinggi kan aku tetap bisa menemuimu...," ucap Len sambil mengusap-usap kepala Rin. Rin tertunduk sambil menangis.

Saat itu adalah wisuda perpisahan SMU YAMAHA. Beberapa muris merasa senang karena akan mendapatkan tempat baru untuk belajar, dan beberapanya sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

"Pokoknya kalian jangan sampai melupakanku ya," Miku memeluk Meiko dan Luka secara bergantian. Ia sudah memeluk Rin sebelum Rin menangis seperti itu.

"A...aku.. akan... me..merin..dukan.. ka...kalian...," isak Rin.

Len tertawa kecil. Ia menggenggam tangan Rin. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rin.

"Kau tahu, kalau kita sudah lulus perguruan tinggi nanti, kita kan bisa menikah," bisik Len.

Rin terdiam menoleh ke arah Len.

"Kau ini!" wajah Rin memerah.

Gakupo melirik ke arah Luka yang sedang tersenyum lebar memandangi sahabat-sahabatnya. Lalu ia menghampiri Luka.

"Luka,"

Luka mendongak ke atas agar bisa melihat wajah Gakupo yang sedang berdiri di belakang kursinya.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, ikut aku sebentar ya," Gakupo menggandeng tangan Luka menuju keluar aula acara.

Mereka berdiri sambil menatap ke bawah. Lapangan disinari terik matahari yang cukup terlihat panas.

"Aku berencana akan kuliah di Perancis," ucap Gakupo pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Luka.

Luka terdiam. Ia menatap Gakupo balik.

"Berapa lama?"

"Kurang lebih 4 tahun,"

Luka menelan ludah.

"Itu... lama sekali,"

Gakupo memutar badannya agar bisa menghadap ke arah Luka.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut," ucap Gakupo sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luka.

Pipi Luka tersipu merah, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa tangisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut, aku harus mengejar cita-citaku disini," ucap Luka sambil tertunduk sedikit lesu.

Gakupo tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Luka.

"Tolong jangan menangis,"

Luka buru-buru mengusap air matanya yang nyaris Gakupo usap terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau tidak berjanji untukku?"

Gakupo tersenyum. "Tentu my tuna~"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Hmmm...,"

Gakupo tertawa kecil, wajahnya kembali menjadi serius.

"Kau harus kembali sampai batas waktumu habis di sana ya!"

Gakupo mengangguk.

"Janji?" Luka membelalakkan matanya lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Iya... kau juga harus janji padaku...," Gakupo tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luka. Namun Luka buru-buru menarik wajahnya menjauhi Gakupo.

"Kau harus menungguku disini," ucap Gakupo.

Luka tertunduk. Ia berniat menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Pipinya sudah merah.

"Aku... pasti... menunggumu!" ucap Luka sambil sedikit berteriak. Tangisnya pecah namun tidak terdengar. Ia tidak akan bisa membayangkan 4 tahun tanpa orang yang ia cintai. 4 tahun!

"Sssssssttt, sudah tolong jangan menangis," Gakupo menenggelamkan Luka di bahunya.

Luka melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Gakupo.

Hari itu benar-benar hari yang tidak pernah mereka duga. Hari dimana mereka tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan pergi jauh. Entah sementara, atau mungkin... selamanya...

* * *

><p>Selama setahun Luka dan Gakupo masih berhubungan komunikasi lewat e-mail atau video call. Namun selama beberapa bulan terakhir menjelang 2 tahunnya kepergian Gakupo ke Perancis, Gakupo sudah tidak pernah menghubungi Luka lagi.<p>

"Luka-san!" Miku berlari menghampiri Luka yang sedang berbelanja di sebuah swalayan.

"Hai Miku," Luka tersenyum. Miku memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya!"

Luka tertawa kecil. "Dasar, sepertinya baru beberapa hari kemarin aku mengantar kue ulang tahun untukmu,"

Luka tersenyum. Ya, memang beberapa hari yang lalu Miku berulang tahun. Luka membuatkan kue untuk Miku.

"Hmmmm iya juga ya," Miku tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Eh iya, sudah dengar kabar belum?" tanya Miku.

Luka menggeleng.

"Itu... katanya Akaito-san melamar Meiko-san, dan mereka berniat bertunangan minggu depan dan menikah bulan depan, " jelas Miku yang tidak pernah ketinggalan gosip.

Luka tersenyum. Namun jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia teringat seseorang yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak menghubunginya.

"Luka-san?" Miku membuyarkan lamunan Luka.

"Eh, iya ada apa?"

"Ng, kau memikirkan Gakupo-san ya?"

Luka tersenyum.

"Aku percaya kalau Gakupo-san pasti sedang memikirkanmu juga disana,"

Miku menepuk-nepuk punggung Luka.

Luka hanya tersenyum lagi.

"Eh iya, Luka-san, aku duluan ya, aku harus ke klinik, mengantarkan Kaito-kun beberapa makanan ringan," ucap Miku sambil memeluk Luka lalu pergi ke kasir.

Luka terdiam. Ia memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar kencang. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

* * *

><p>Luka sudah beberapa kali menghubungi nomor jepang Gakupo. Namun tidak diangkat. Sambil menyetir mobilnya, ia mencoba berulang kali nomor itu, namun tetap sama. Tidak ada yang mengangkat. Lalu Luka memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Gakupo.<p>

"Konbanwa," sapa pelayan Gakupo sambil membungkuk setelah membukakan pintu untuk Luka.

"Konnichiwa, bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Luka.

Salah satu pelayan Gakupo mempersilahkan Luka masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Lalu muncul seorang pelayan wanita yang tahu akan hubungan Luka dan Gakupo serta pelayan yang sekaligus menjadi kepercayaan Gakupo.

"Halo Maria," Luka berdiri dari duduknya. Maria membungkuk.

"Ada apa Luka-sama?"

"Ng... aku ingin tahu nomor telepon yang Gakupo pakai saat ini,"

Maria terdiam.

"Maaf Luka-sama, tapi saya pun tidak tahu tentang hal itu," Maria membungkuk lagi.

Luka tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya," Luka meninggalkan kediaman Kamui.

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian, Luka,Miku,Kaito,Rin,dan Len mendatangi kediaman Meiko. Meiko mengundang mereka untuk menghadiri acara pertunangannya dengan Akaito.<p>

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalau Akaito lah yang akan menjadi pendampingku," ucap Meiko pada ketiga sahabatnya itu setelah acara pertunangan selesai.

Miku tersenyum.

"Kita kan tidak pernah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup kita nantinya,"

Meiko mengangguk.

"Kalian kapan menyusul?" bisik Meiko.

"Doa'kan saja secepatnya," Miku tersenyum Rin tertawa kecil. Sementara Luka tersenyum tipis.

"Luka-san, bagaimana dengan Gakupo?" tanya Rin.

Luka tersenyum.

"Ia baik-baik saja disana...," ucap Luka._ 'mungkin...'_

"Rencananya pernikahaknku akan di majukan menjadi minggu depan," bisik Meiko lagi.

"Wah, cepat sekali hahahahhaa aku tidak sabar menjadi tante," ucap Rin sambil tertawa.

Miku, Meiko, dan Luka ikut tertawa.

"Kalian akan kujadikan pendamping pengantin ya," ucap Meiko.

Rin dan Miku berpelukan sambil meloncat kegirangan.

"Aaaaaaah senangnyaaaaaaaa," Rin tersenyum lebar.

Luka hanya menahan rasa untuk menangis.

* * *

><p>Sepulangnya dari rumah Meiko, Luka duduk di kursi meja riasnya. Ia menatap cermin. Membayangkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia melihat sosok bayangan Gakupo memeluknya dari belakang.<p>

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu disini, kau adalah penyemangatku," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum kecut.

Ia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Bayangan Gakupo di cermin sudah hilang. Ia menghela napas.

Esoknya Luka mendapat ide untuk mengirimkan beberapa pesan ke email Gakupo.

_**To : Gakupo Kamui (Purple Samurai)**_

'_**Kau mau melihatnya kapanpun, yang penting aku sudah mengirimkan email ini, semoga kau peka. Aku disini menunggu kabar, tapi tidak ada yang mengabariku, entah mereka tidak mau atau mungkin tidak bisa. Oh iya, kau tahu? Meiko dan Akaito akan segera menikah, aku harap mereka akan selalu menjadi satu. Saat ini aku tidak akan berharap lebih. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu disini, di Jepang. Aku merasa sesuatu melubangi jantungku. Semoga saja kau baca email ini dan langsung membalasnya,'**_

_**From :**_

_**Luka Megurine**_

* * *

><p>Setelah itu ia tersenyum dan pergi menuju kampusnya.<p>

Kebetulan kampus Luka sama dengan kampus Rin.

"Luka-san~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Luka menoleh.

Sosok Rin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tahu tidak?"

Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak jadi," ucap Rin sambil duduk di samping Luka yang kebetulan sedang membaca buku.

"Dasar,"

Lalu waktu kuliah Luka tiba. Ia pamit ke Rin dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

1 minggu kemudian tiba. Hari dimana Meiko dan Akaito akan menikah pun datang.

Luka mengenakan gaun berwarna pink muda, Miku mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau tosca muda, dan Rin mengenakan gaun kuning keemasan. Mereka juga membawa seikat bunga berwarna putih di masing-masing genggaman kedua tangan mereka.

"Aku deg-degan," Meiko berbisik pada ketiga sahabatnya. Pintu gereja terbuka. Ia masuk dan berjalan menuju altar dengan didampingi Luka, Miku, dan Rin secara berurutan di belakangnya. Meiko tersenyum sedikit lebar. Setelah sampai di altar, pendeta mulai membacakan beberapa bacaan-bacaan yang sewajarnya di katakan saat menikahkan sepasang kekasih.

Setelah masing-masing dari Meiko dan Akaito mengucapkan janji setia mereka, dan mereka mencium pasangan mereka satu sama lain, seluruh orang di gereja itu menuju kesebuah gedung tempat perayaan pernikahan di laksanakan. Hari itu menjadi hari terbaik bagi Meiko dan Akaito.

**To Be Continued.**

Author : Duh, ga sabar pengen namatin ini fic

Luka : Wah, roman-romannya bakalan...

Author : Ssssssst diem. Udah RnR aja yaaaaa readers! Oh iya nama Maria pelayan rumah Gakupo saya ambil dari nama Hayate The Combat Butler HAHAHA


	8. The End  Good Bye,Luka!

**Disclamier! Vocaloid just belongs to Yamaha**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To :<strong>_

_**Gakupo Kamui ( The Purple Samurai)**_

'_**Mungkin pada saatnya nanti, perpisahan ini akan menjadi hal yang bukan sementara lag(haha aku bercanda kok)i, aku benar-benar menyayangi orang-orang terdekatku, termasuk dirimu... aku tidak tahu bisa bertahan sampai kapan. Ini semua rahasia tuhan,aku tidak tahu apa aku masih kuat menunggumu atau tidak, yang aku tau hanya perasaanku padamu... tidak akan pernah berubah meski waktu terus berjalan mengambil semua yang aku punya. Tapi aku tahu, bahwa rasa ini tidak akan pernah habis terhisap waktu,'**_

**From :**

**Luka Megurine (The place where the samurai were placed)**

* * *

><p>Setahun kemudian, Luka masih tidak mendapat kabar dari Gakupo. Kali ini ia jadi jarang makan karena sering melamun. Ia juga sering tidak ikut ulangan di kampusnya. Bahkan dalam seminggu terakhir ia tidak terlihat keluar dari rumahnya.<p>

"Miku-san, aku cemas dengan keadaan Luka-san," ucap Rin saat sedang bertemu Miku di klinik Kaito. Kebetulan Rin sengaja mampir untu membicarakan hal ini.

"Iya Rin-san, aku juga, aku takut Luka-san sakit,"

Rin mengangguk. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Luka.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Sosok yang mereka kenal dulu keluar, kini ia terlihat sedikit kurus, rambutnya terlihat kusut, matanya sayu, kantong kantong mata yang menghitak mulai terlihat.

Rin dan Miku bersamaan memeluk Luka.

"Luka-san! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Lukaaaaa, tolong jangan seperti ini,"

Luka tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, hanya seminggu ini aku akan beristirahat dirumah,"

"Seperti ini kau bilang kau istirahat! Bohong! Kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tidur!" Rin menangis. Ia memeluk erat Luka.

Luka tersenyum lagi.

"Luka, tolong jangan berbuat seperti ini, kau harus percaya pada Gakupo,"

Luka melepas pelukan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku memang percaya padanya, hanya saja waktu menunggu ini... terlalu lama,"

Miku dan Rin menghela napas.

"Aku juga tidak mendapat kabar darinya, apa pantas aku masih baik-baik saja?"

"Tapi tidak perlu seperti ini!" Miku berteriak. Tangisnya terdengar. Luka tertunduk. Ia memeluk Miku.

"Ayo Luka-san, tolong bangkit, jangan berpikir macam-macam," ucap Rin sambil memeluk Luka.

"Aku janji besok akan kembali seperti Luka yang biasanya," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya, Luka sudah terlihat keluar dari rumahnya, ia mengendarai mobil menuju kampusnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pahanya mulai basah. Saat menoleh kebawah. Benar saja, hidungnya mimisan. Darah keluar sedikit demi sedikit menitik ke paha Luka. Karena kebetulan saat itu ia sedang mengenakan rok jeans yang cukup pendek.<p>

"Astaga...," Luka buru-buru mengelap darah di pahanya dengan tisu. Dikarenakan sibuk mengelap bekas darah itu, ia tidak memperhatikan jalanan.

!

_Nguing nguing nguing nguing nguing nguing_

Ambulan membawa tubuh Luka yang penuh dengan caira merah. Kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak cairan merah. Belum lagi hidungnya yang sesekali mengeluarkan cairan itu juga.

Pihak rumah sakit menemukan ponsel Luka dan langsung menghubungi orang tua Luka yang sedang dinas keluar kota.

Miku langsung menuju rumah sakit, karena kebetulan klinik Kaito dekat dari sana.

Ia mengejar kasur berjalan yang membawa tubuh Luka.

"Luka...," panggil Miku lirih. Luka dibawa masuk ke ruang ICU. Sementara Miku hanya bisa duduk di kursi depan ruang itu.

Malamnya...

"Kau sudah menghubungi Gakupo?" tanya Miku.

Len menggeleng.

"Ponselnya mati, mungkin ia menggunakan ponsel Perancis,"

"Luka...," Rin menangis. Ia meringkuk di atas kursi.

Sudah 7 jam Luka masuk ruang ICU. Dokter juga tidak mengizinkan mereka masuk. Kecuali orang tua Luka. Namun mereka belum datang juga.

"Kalau orang tuanya kapan datang?" tanya Akaito sambil merangkul Meiko dalam pelukannya. Meiko tertunduk lemas di bahu Akaito.

"Mungkin 30 menit lagi," jawab Miku.

Lalu dokter yang mengurus Luka keluar..

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Luka sekarang?"

Dokter itu diam, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ia dalam masa koma, mungkin ia butuh orang-orang yang ia inginkan bicara padanya,"

Miku tersentak.

"Biarkan.. kam...ii... mas...uk.. ya.. dok," Rinmenarik jas dokter itu. Akhirnya sang dokter pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Miku berdiri di samping kanan kasur Luka. Gadis berambut pink yang biasanya ia lihat berdiri tegar, kuat, dan tenang itu kini terbaring lemah, lemas, dan tidak berdaya. Selang-selang penyalur oksigen dan darah pun membuat keadaan itu patut di tangisi oleh orang-orang terdekat.

"Luka-san...," Rin berbisik memanggil nama Luka di telinga Luka.

Miku menggenggam tangan kanan Luka.

"Luka, ayo banggun...,"

Meiko menutup sebagian wajahnya. Ia menghapus air mata di wajahnya lalu duduk bersimpuh di samping kiri Luka bersama Rin.

"Luka, ayo bangun... kau harus bangun,"

Mesin detak jantung tetap saja berbunyi menandakan bahwa keadaan Luka saat ini memang benar-benar kritis.

Tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Luka bergerak.

Miku terbelalak. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

Lalu orang tua Luka datang dan langsung masuk ke ruang ICU.

"Luka bangun!"

Mata Luka perlahan mengerjap-ngerjap.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum. Air mata mengalir dari kedua pipinya. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Miku. Lalu ia sedikit membuka matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

_Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Aku mencari titik keluar dari kegelapan ini. Sulit sekali menemukannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan..._

**End of Luka's POV**

* * *

><p>"Luka...,"<p>

Perlahan jerit tangis dari ruang ICU terdengar. Alat detak jantung berbunyi lurus tanpa jeda.

1234567890-

Setahun kemudian...

"Ini salahku," Gakupo duduk bertekuk lutut di depan sebuah batu berwarna abu-abu berbentuk salib.

"Terlalu lama ya...,"

Gakupo terdiam. Ia menarik napas.

"Maaf... saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...,"

Ia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia meletakkan seikat bunga. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Ini, hadiah untukmu... sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah hidup untuk wanita lain selain kau,"

Gakupo meremas kotak itu lalu menguburnya di dalam gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Gundukan itu masih di penuhi beberapa taburan bunga.

"Gakupo-san," Rin mendekati Gakupo.

Gakupo tidak menjawab. Ia masih menunduk mengamati sebuah makam.

**R.I.P**

**Luka Megurine**

**30 Juli 2008**

"Sudah... aku tahu kau pasti merasa bersalah...," Rin tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca juga.

"Sangat, aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkan dia tanpa kabar,"

"Luka mengirimkan beberapa email untukmu,"

Gakupo terdiam.

"Semenjak aku disana, aku tidak pernah menyentuh emailku, aku sangatdi sibukkan dengan urusan yang membuatku ingin mati,"

Rin tersentak.

"Kau belum membuka emailnya?"

Gakupo menggeleng sambil tertunduk.

"Mungkin ini saatnya... aku percaya ia tidak menyalahkanmu,"

"Aku tahu, tapi perasaan bersalah lah yang menghantuiku, aku juga sangat mencintainya, Rin. Sungguh... aku bersumpah di depan makam Luka, aku tidak akan pernah menikah selain dengannya,"

Gakupo menggenggam tanah dari makam Luka.

Rin melotot kaget.

"Gakupo-san...,"

"Sudahlah, kau pulang duluan, sampaikan pada Len, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, aku akan pulang naik taksi,"

Rin menghela napas. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Gakupo.

Hujan turun menemani Gakupo yang masih tidak percaya bahwa Luka sudah pergi. Selamanya.

Apakah ini balasan untuknya yang sudah meninggalkan Luka selama 4 tahun? Ya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

'_Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu,'_ sosok Luka berdiri disamping Gakupo. Ia mengenakan gaun putih bersih.

'_Jika bisa, aku akan memelukmu,'_

_**END**_

* * *

><p>Author : Akhirnya selesai juga<p>

Gakupo : Ih tor, akhirnya sadis deh, gue nangis tau

Luka : Itu sih lu aja yang lebay rong

Author : Gue juga dong? Gue juga nangis

Rin : Iya sih, meski rada gaje, prolognya itu yang merinding minta ampun

Author : Ah yaudah.. Readers... NEED RnR please!Oh iya berhubung ini tentang Luka Gaku, mohon maaf ya pair Rin Len request-an **Kumi chan** sama pair Miku Kaito request-an **Akita-san** belum bisa nongol hehehe tapi pasti ada pair itu di fic fic saya yang lain nantinya ^_^


	9. Gakupo's destiny

Entah kenapa author tergerak buat bikin chapter tambahan ini. Pasti pada mau tau kelanjutan cerita si Gakupo kan?

**Warning!**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya~**

* * *

><p>Setelah 5 tahun perginya Luka….<p>

"Gakupo-san, hari ini peringatan perginya Luka-san, kau mau ke makamnya?" tanya Rin sambil menggendong bayinya dengan Len.

Gakupo tersenyum. "Ya, aku pasti datang… pasti…,"

Lalu Rin dan Len mengajak Gakupo untuk pergi bersama ke makam Luka.

* * *

><p>"Len, tolong pegang Luna," Rin menyerahkan bayinya ke Len. Lalu Rin berjongkok di samping makam sahabatnya.<p>

"Luka-san, ini aku datang, dan.. oh iya, Meiko-san dan Miku-san tidak bisa datang karena mereka ada urusan, dan kebetulan juga mereka sedang ada di luar kota," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum memandang makam Luka. Ia menyiramkan sebotol air dan menaburkan sedikit bunga.

"Gakupo-san, giliranmu, aku dan Len tunggu di mobil ya," Rin menyentuh pundak Gakupo lalu pergi meninggalkan Gakupo.

Gakupo duduk sila di samping makam Luka. Ia mengusap nisan di atas makam itu.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencari wanita sepertimu, aku benar-benar tidak akan menikah selain denganmu," ucapnya pelan dan lirih. Ia juga meletakkan sebuket besar bunga berwarna putih dan pink.

"Aku sudah bersumpah, demi apapun yang hidup di dunia ini, dan sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah menggantikan posisimu disini," Gakupo menunjuk ke arah dadanya. Setelah itu ia berdo'a untuk Luka.

"Aku akan selalu mengunjungimu jika sempat…bahkan jika kau merasa kesepian disini, aku akan senang hati menemanimu disini,"

Gakupo menghela napas.

"Aku hanya ditakdirkan menikahi satu orang wanita, dan itu adalah kau," ucap Gakupo seraya sambil meninggalkan makam Luka.

* * *

><p>Author : Nah ini dia, sekarang kalian tau betapa setianya si manusia terong ini…..<p>

Gakupo : Asik euuuuuy

Author : Ini cuma fanfic doing -_-

Gakupo : Seenggaknya keliatan setia deh

Author : -_- Yaudah terserah lu. Yang penting. RnR ya readers! ^_^


End file.
